Ice and Shadows
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: What if Jack said yes to Pitch back in Antarctica? Made a deal and partnership with him? How long until he realizes his mistake and how long until he find a way to correct it?
1. Chapter 1

"What goes together better then cold and dark?! We cane make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, everything is-"

"Pitch Black?"

"...and Jack Frost, too. They'll believe on both of us."

"No they'll fear both of us, and that's not what I want! Now for the last time, leave me alone!"

"Jack... what do you want? You say 'leave me alone' but you don't want to be alone."

Jack stopped, and turned around, glaring as if to attack.

"You know Jack, you know how much fun children have while watching a scary film or going on a scary ride? Children love fear, Jack, we don't need to hurt them Jack, not the way you think."

Jack shook his head "does nightmares are not fun!"

"Then I wont use them any more, Jack, I used to them to get rid of the Sandman, but if it makes you happy, I'll stop. They can have peaceful dreamless nights, and I can feed of the fear they have while they have sleigh rides with you, that mix of joy and fear."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked up at Pitch who was smiling at him "how does that sound?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Pitch pulls our baby tooth, and released her "I'll release them all, every single one of does baby tooth, I'll take away the nightmares, and all that I ask is that you help me to rid the world of believe of does guardians."

Jack looked hesitant "wont that get rid of them?"

"It will only leave them like you or me, and not even that cause they wont be alone, think about it Jack, they left you alone for so long. Now it's our turn to play with the children, and there turn to hide and wait!" Pitch shouted "it is the only way Jack, the only way you will ever get what you want and over come that one truly bad fear of yours" Pitch smiled.

Baby tooth flew into Jack hood and shook her head, trying to convince Jack to say no. But Jack had already been convinced he looked up at Pitch and nodded "but nobody will get hurt" he said.

"Of course not, Jack, I am strengthened by fear, not pain."

Jack leaned against the wall, which was now covered in frost. He was in Pitch lair where baby teeth ran around the floor. Jack choose to ignore them knowing that they would find there own way out eventually, they seemed to be trying to get him come with them but he refused.

"Three... two..." Pitch whispered grinning as he stared at the globe.

Jack crossed his arms rolling his eyes "no need to sound do excited" Jack mumbled pressing his head against the wall, he heard a squeak as he pressed too much weight against his hood "hu? Oh sorry baby tooth" he whispered getting her out of his hood putting her in his pocket instead. She glared at him but when he grinned she couldn't stay angry and just hid inside the pocket to sulk.

"So who is the lucky last light?" Jack said approaching the globe.

Pitch shook his head "I don't know every child in the world by memory... I used to do" he said, shrugging. Jack chucked looking at the light and stopped laughing.

"Jamie, Jamie Bernett" he whispered.

"Hm? You know him?"

"Yeah, he lives near my lake" he said "his great fun to play with, lovely kid" he said smiling.

"Yes, well we need to find a way to stop him believe... any suggestion?"

"I can sort it out" he said turning to leave "if I'm not back in an hour or what ever come looking for me, but I'll be back. This shouldn't be a problem" he said heading towards the old bed.

"Careful with the guardians, there probably still angry with you after the whole Easter thing" Pitch warned, making the desired effect as Jack held his staff tighter, anger towards the guardians filling his head as he fought of how they had refused to listen.

Jack landed on the window sill of the young child's room and poked his head in to see the child talking to his toy bunny.

"If you are real and it wasn't a dream, then you have to prove it, like, right now" he whispered, there was no reply "I've believe in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact, so you kinda owe me now" he picked the bunny up "you don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know" there was still no reply "anything... anything at all..."

Finally Jamie gave in and threw the bunny to the floor "I knew it."

Seeing the child begin to cry, Jack felt the urge to correct the child, tell him the guardians where real. In fact he had to back away to stop himself from doing so "I'm sorry Jamie" he whispered "but it will be ok, you just wait and see, we will have lots of fun soon" he whispered.

He stood there and watched the child for a few minutes longer, then he turned hearing shouts followed by a crash. He flinched as he saw the reindeer run of "now I understand you Bunny" he said holding back from laughing.

"Jack!" North shouted seeing the boy. He looked happy. Jack hesitated then landed, they didn't know about him being with Pitch yet, not that it mattered, from the look of them, Tooth not being able to fly and North using the swords for support, he could easily get away.

"What you doing here?"

"I... came to see the last believer" he answered, no lie.

"Ah, where is he?"

Jack pointed to the window "but it is too late North, he stopped believing already" he explained. Seeing the horrified faces of the two guardians he almost said sorry then remembered what Pitch said about them.

"I-I... oh..." Tooth whispered.

"What?" Bunny shouted, Jack looked around trying to spot him and had to cover his mouth to hide his smile when he jumped out onto the wring of the sleigh "what do you mean he ain't believing in us no more?!" Bunny demanded "what did you do Jack?!"

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded.

"Jack did nothing, he couldn't have, right boy?" North said.

Jack levitated so he was out of reach "well, actually, the hamster's right" Jack said not being able to hide his grin any longer.

"What?!" The three guardians all asked at once.

Jack was finding this a lot more comical then he expected and had to hold back from bursting into laugher "you see, the boy was asking for a sign, I probably could have figure out something but... well you gave me the impressions I shouldn't be interfering earlier" Jack said.

Bunny's eyes widened "you just let the child stop believing?! Just because I shouted at you! You little! How could you?!" Bunny shouted jumping up and down as if trying to get at Jack.

Jack laughed "well, Bunny, you've held a grudge on me for much longer" he pointed out still grinning.

"That ain't the same, you could 'ave ruined Easter!"

"Perhaps, but I didn't. You know, you are all so upset right now, but what happened to you now is only what I've been forced to live though throughout the last three hundred year, and worse, I was alone" he pointed out remembering what Pitch said.

"None of you bothered to interfere then, to perhaps tell me why I wasn't scene or heard, so why should I interfere now, and help you out?" he asked.

None of the guardians to give him an answer and this made Jack very happy, because it completely washed away the guild and doubt he had before "exactly."

"Jack, listen if this all ends well, we'll help you, ok?" Tooth looked up at him.

"Too late, Tooth, I found someone else to help me" he said and looked towards the sky, the clouds covered the moon and he knew he had been gone for an hour "right, Pitch?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, Jack" came the spooky voice of the boogie man as he appeared next to Jack grinning at the weak guardians. All three looked shocked, even Bunny, he had blamed Jack for what happened to the eggs, but he never truly believed Jack capable of siding with there enemy.

"Well, now that there is not a single believer left and you just lost your only way of transpiration, what will you do?"

"We're going to beat you up" Bunny growled, being the first to recover.

"Oh, you? Are going to beat me up?" Pitch laughed.

"I'll beat you both, someone got to beat some sense in to ya" Bunny said glaring at Jack.

"Well I'd love to stay around and see how you pull that of, but seems now that there are no more believer left, I have a lot of work to do, right Jack?"

Jack nodded, and grinned as he fought of getting some believer, finally. After three hundred years.

"You all look horrible by the way, can't wait to see how you sort yourselves out" he said flying of. Jack looked at Pitch then to the Guardians and flew after Pitch.

"Don't worry!" he called out from a distance "the children will be safe, I'll be making sure of it!"

Bunny raised an eyebrow at that, but he was too far to shout at Jack. Not that he would have known what to say, probably something mean that Jack would ignore or laugh at.

"So... what now?" Jack said watching Pitch as he talked with the nightmares.

"I must call of the nightmares, like I promised, they will no longer bother the children I am currently having them get the baby teeth back to there mistress, better then having them all running around here" Pitch explained. Jack nodded.

"Then we begin with getting believers" he said, grinning, this made Jack smiled his eyes filled with excitement, he nodded.

"How... how do we do that?" Jack asked.

Pitch smirked "well I got this idea when we where in Antarctica."

"Do share" Jack said looking curious.

"Remember that big thing of ice and darkness?"

Jack nodded "what about it?"

"I say we make more... think about it for a second, children see a big thing of unnatural ice, they begin to make explanations for it, someone has to guess Jack Frost or the Boogie man, when they see you they are fully sure they tell there friends and the tales spread."

"Sounds, good?" Jack had expected something much more exciting. Yet what Pitch said made sense and there was no pain in trying, he nodded and grinned "when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, tonight, you should rest" Pitch decided, Jack was about to argue but before he could Pitch was back to instructing the nightmares and Jack decided he best not bother him. So instead he left the lair to go for a walk.

He walked though the frozen forest of Burgess heading towards the lake he so often returned to and had considered home for so long. Baby Tooth popped her head out once she realized they where out of the lair. She let out a few squeaks to draw Jack's attention.

Jack smiled down at her and took her out placing her on his shoulder "hey, Baby Tooth, how are you?" he asked smiling.

She let out an angry squeak. But it didn't stop Jack from smiling.

"I know you don't like Pitch but... his my best option, next time I see Tooth you can go back to her if you want, I don't mind" he said, but Tooth shook her head. Someone had to keep an eye on Jack.

Jack laughed and wished he could cuddle her, he appreciated her company very much. He reached his lake and sat down for a bit, silently thinking about what he had done. He didn't regret it. Not at all. He simply wondered, what would happen next.

The next morning as Pitch had said they went all around the world to each town and city making one of the 'beautiful' ice sculptures. Jack was extremely tired by the end of the day but still refused to rest, he insisted he wanted another walk and Pitch didn't really argue very much. He knew Jack knew how to take care of himself and trusted Jack had no plans to meet the guardians.

Jack soon stood in front of the ice sculpture they had made for Burgess, it was near his lake, it stood tall and strong "what do you think Baby Tooth?" he asked.

Baby Tooth looked at it, she didn't like it, but she had to admit it looked rather cool. And she impressed by Jack's power.

"What do you think it is?" came some children's voices.

Jack turned to see Jamie and his friend coming out of the trees to take a closet look at the huge block of ice.

"It is awesome" one said.

"Yeah... I guess..."

"I think... it's scary, why is it so black? Ice shouldn't be that colour... and I heard there appearing everywhere around the world! What do you think they are?"

"Not sure" Jamie whispered "maybe... I don't know."

"Giving up so easily? Come on give it a guess?" Jack said happily and he began to make it snow, hoping it would give someone an idea.

"It's snowing..."

"Maybe... mother nature isn't happy and this is a sign of her anger?"

"Good theory kiddo but not quite" Jack laughed.

"Perhaps it's... just some stupid natural disaster" Jamie said making Jack stop laughing and look at the child, he seemed so empty of wonder and hope like he had been so full of before. It was a heart breaking sight for Jack and made him feel slightly guilty.

"Warmer..."

Jack sat underneath the giant ice, for some reason he preferred it to the lair. It was late at night he gazed up at the moon and the stars.

"I don't know what you where thinking... I will never be a guardian, you must have known that, you see me every night..." he whispered, he put his hands in his pocket and felt the teeth, he pulled it out and looked at it.

Baby Tooth squeaked jumping onto it. Jack looked at it for a second and was about to take a look when he heard voices and footsteps. He put it back in his pocket and grabbed his staff hiding in a tree when the guardians appeared.

"So this is what everyone is going on about..." Tooth mumbled.

"Stupid kid, betray us like that" Bunny mumbled looking up at the ice.

"His pretty strong do, you got to admit" North whispered.

"Only makes it worse do" Bunny said.

"But he was right, we got him involved then didn't let him be a part of our team... we shouldn't have seen it coming" Tooth whispered looking at her feet, they where cold on the snow.

"It's snowing" North said looking around "think the boys nearby?"

"Doubt it, it's probably snowing everywhere, I bet that's what this blasted ice blocks do, spread nightmares and make it snow."

"Spread nightmares?" Jack whispered under his breath, looking confused.

"The poor children... I wonder if they will ever be able to have a peaceful nights sleep again..." Tooth whispered "I wish Sandy where here... I wish I hadn't lost all my Baby Tooth... I wish we hadn't lost Jack either..."

Jack looked at Baby Tooth, and then wondered where the others where, he was sure the nightmares would have delivered them by now, perhaps they had taken them to the Tooth Palace. Jack stood carefully ready to leave with the wind silently, when Baby Tooth suddenly called out for her mother. Jack's eyes widened and he grabbed Baby Tooth out of his pocket.

She was grinning up at him, and Jack glared at her "should have know you'd cause me trouble" he whispered not loud enough for the other now staring guardians to hear, and he couldn't help but grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack!" Bunny shouted "don't you dare fly of! Come down and fight!"

"That would end pretty badly for you" Jack pointed out gliding over to stand on top of the ice, placing Baby Tooth on his shoulder.

"Baby Tooth!" Tooth shouted "let her go!"

Jack looked at Tooth "Baby Tooth, have you change your mind since earlier?" Jack asked.

Baby Tooth shook her head, she was staying with Jack.

"Sorry Tooth, she doesn't want to, but your other teeth should be back at the Tooth palace, Pitch released them" he said sitting down letting his bare feet hand in mid air.

"Why would he do that?" Bunny asked.

"I asked him too, they can't fly due to lack of believers so they pose no threat. No reason to keep them locked up..." Jack said then seeing there expressions he added "waist of space."

Baby Tooth rolled her eyes, she knew Jack wanted to seem evil and bad like Pitch in front of the other guardians but he failed at it so badly, or at least in her eyes he did.

"Wait of space?!" Tooth seemed outraged.

"So what is this meant to be?" North asked referring to the ice, looking suspicious.

"Cool isn't it? I admit it tired me out, but worth it, the kids are curious about it, making up theories about it, only a matter of time before someone figured it out" he said grinning.

"So this is how you plan to gain believers? Causing nightmares and giving out colds?" Bunny asked.

"There are no more nightmares" Jack said "Pitch stopped them, also a waist of space, and I don't give kids cold, they know how to put a coat on."

"Sometimes a coat isn't enough at this temperature."

"I'm sure there fine" Jack said rolling his eyes as he stood up "so, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, how do you plan to get home? You must be planing to go back home eventually."

"Not until we destroy you!" Bunny shouted.

"Ah, so I can count on your company, Bunny" he said grinning mischievously like always.

Baby Tooth squeaked something and Tooth looked up at her "I don't understand."

Baby Tooth squeaked it out again, Jack looked at her wondering what she was saying.

Tooth looked at Jack as if curious, this made Jack nervous he looked away "so what did she say?" he asked.

"That you made a deal with Pitch so he would release all my fairies and stop the nightmares."

"Waist of space like I said."

"Did you know neither is true?"

Jack's eyes widened for a second then he shook his head "I saw it."

"He tricked you" Tooth whispered.

Jack shook his head "no matter what you say I'm not changing my mind... Pitch understand me."

"That says a lot about you" Bunny said, North shushed him, looking at Tooth then at Jack.

"Jack, he tricked you, he couldn't understand you at all, he couldn't."

"I fought that at first, but he said it, he said exactly what I felt spot on, and he did live thought exactly the same as me. Sorry Tooth, but I made my mind up. Now I have to go, I have much work to do" he lied and flew of.

"Jack..." Tooth whispered.

"You think he knows what his got himself into?"

"No" Tooth whispered "I just hope he figured it out soon."

Jack ran into the lair gasping for breath and hiding in the shadows from the moon beams.

"Jack?" Pitch called from the globe.

Jack got up and went over to him, Pitch was staring at the globe, his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Pitch?" Jack asked coming over.

"You came in quite quick... anything the matter?"

"I just bumped into the guardians, they couldn't even reach me but I guess it shook me up a bit" Jack explained.

"I see..."

"Is the globe ok?"

"Come here Jack" he said, Jack approached.

"Are does lights believers?"

"Yes, at first I was scared but then I realized, they wanted to recruit you as a guardians so perhaps, when a child believes in you it will pop up here."

Jack's eyes widened as he looked at the lights excited "they might believe in me?" in he asked.

"Perhaps, I don't want to promise you do, I wish you go check this out."

Jack nodded. Excited "I will be back soon" he said and flew of.

The closest light was only minutes away when travelling by wind. Jack reached the house smiling happily, he could see a little girl sleeping in bed, he knocked on the window excited as frost covered it. The girl moved then sat up blinking as she looked over to the window.

Jack smiled when he saw her shocked expressions, he carefully pushed the window open.

"Hello" he whispered approaching her, smiling excited.

The girl backed away, she was gasping and let out a terrified scream. Jack gasped and looked around "hey! I'm not going to hurt you I-I'm friendly!"

She stopped screaming, the sound of footsteps running up stairs came form nearby "who are you?" she whispered her eyes wide.

"I'm Jack Frost... I made that big ice thing, I make snow" he said trying to smile.

The girl screamed again "your a monster!" she shouted, suddenly the door opened and her parents where by her side, they couldn't see Jack. Who had to hold back from crying as he backed away and flew out the window.

He found himself hours later at his lake, sitting down in the snow, he didn't want to cry, but it had been the first time a child had seen him ever in his memory. And she had been terrified.

Baby Tooth cuddled him unsure what to do, she squeaked out something that sounded comforting as she cuddled up him sadly.

"Jack?" came a mysterious male voice.

Jack rubbed the tears out of his eyes "Pitch" he said standing.

"What happened? Could they not see you?" he asked giving him a pitiful look.

"No... they saw me" he whispered.

"And that... upsets you?"

"S-She... was scared" he whispered hugging himself.

"I see... Jack, don't be so sad, she probably wasn't scared of you exactly, you wondered into her room at night, she maybe fought you where going to kidnap her. Next time I suggest to wait outside, let them come to you" he suggested "I'm sure that way the experience will be better."

"Really?"

Pitch nodded and knelt down to be at Jack's height "promise."

"Thanks" he said getting up "I think I finally need a rest" he decided, smiling best he could.

"I prepared you a room already" Pitch said leading the way.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was small and dark with no window and no way for the wind to get down. But it was cold and there was a bed in the corner. Jack sat down, there was no blankets, not that he needed any, but the mattress was soft. He lay down.

"Is it ok? Do you need anything?" Pitch asked.

Jack shook his head closing his eyes "it's fine" he whispered before falling asleep. Pitch stood there watching for a second, no golden dream sand appeared as Jack had a dreamless sleep. Pitch hesitated considering weather to give the child a nightmare or not. He finally shook his head and left.

Baby Tooth who was wide awake was upset do, all do Pitch chose to leave Jack tonight she was worried as to how long Jack would be able to sleep in peace. She cuddled Jack carefully, regretting having not pushed harder when Jack went into Pitch's lair.

The next morning Jack was quick to get out of the lair. He hated the darkness and the fear that filled it. He hated the fear and discomfort it brought him. He hated the sight of the cages and the shadows.

He went for a walk though burgess. It was quiet today. The kids where all inside, all do Jack didn't know it, many where hiding, scared. Of nightmares they had gotten, nightmares about a certain write haired winter spirit.

Pitch didn't trust Jack, all do he wanted to, he would love a partner. He couldn't because he knew perfectly well that Jack was a guardian and it was only a matter of time until he figured it out.

Jamie was the only kid out and Jack saw him, he smiled picking up a snowball. He imagined the confused face when the kid looked around to see who had hit him and sees his all alone. Taking aim he threw and hit the boy perfectly.

"Woah!" he shouted grinning, Jamie turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Jack, he backed away until he hit the fence behind him.

Jack's eyes widened and he tilted his head, he wondered over and the boy looked ever more scared then before. Which made Jack realize it was he who scared the child.

"You see me?" Jack asked then smiled "that's great!"

"Get away from me!"

"Hu? Why? Jamie... what's wrong?"

"You know my name... get away from me! Please don't freeze me!"

"Freeze you? I don't freeze people! Well I do make them cold but... not in that way" he whispered looking away "I am more for snow days and snow ball fights... you know that kinda fun thing?"

"I-I don't understand..."

Jack sighed and smiled "I'm Jack Frost" he started "I make it snow! Remember the other day when you got hit by a snowball and started a snowball fight? That was me, I do snowball fights and sleigh rides and stuff, ya know? Fun...?"

Jamie looked him in the eyes, Jack wanted to look away as he saw the tears and fear in the child's gaze. It almost made him want to burst into tears and run away. But he had cared for the children of Burgess of a long time and didn't want them to fear him, especially not Jamie of all children. Perhaps this was his punishment for not making a sign for him.

"You promise you won't hurt me?"

"Promise, give you my word" Jack said smiling as Jamie seemed to calm down a bit.

"So you bring the snow... d-did you bring that giant black ice?"

Jack hesitated then nodded "I did it with help..."

"Is that why it's black?"

Jack nodded, tilting his head "do you not like it?"

"Am I supposed to? It is scary and... it keeps appearing in my nightmares" he whispered tears falling down his face "your in my nightmares too..."

"Nightmares?" Jack's eyes widened and he growled holding his staff tighter "Pitch..."

"Who's he?"

Jack looked down at the child hesitating for what felt like the hundredth time before answering "he is what you call the boogie man... he causes nightmares... he is who I made the ice with."

Jamie's eyes widened "your with the boogie man?" he looked scared.

"I-I... Jamie... it's complicated... I didn't have anywhere else to go" Jack tried to explain.

Jamie looked confused still scared "else to go?"

"Well... it's just that the guardians they sorta... didn't want me."

"Guardians? Who are they?"

Jack looked the most hesitant at this one, replying would probably make Jamie believe but then again Pitch had lied to him. But still he did have nowhere else to go "I can't tell you kiddo, sorry... maybe another time."

"But there the good guys?"

"Kind of... listen Jamie..." he looked for words looking away then back to the kid "I'm going to talk to Pitch, I'll try and stop you from having more nightmares, okay?"

This time Jamie hesitated, then nodded "you promise?"

"I promise."

"Thanks Mr. Frost" Jamie whispered this made Jack burst into laughter.

"Mr. Frost? Three hundred year and I never been called that before" he said.

Jamie laughed "what do most people call you?"

"Jack, Frostbite, Snowflake, Troublemaker, Mischievous, Vermin..." he waved his hands in a motion to say there was more grinning.

Jamie laughed "most of does don't sound very nice" he said smiling up at Jack.

"Nice? A yeah, well you see, I hold the record on the naughty list and everything" he said grinning as if it where an achievement.

"Really?" Jamie asked looking up at him, then he laughed "that's impressive, you must have a lot of coal hidden away somewhere."

"I do, want to come see?" he asked grinning.

"Come see the coal? You keep it all?"

"Yep, at my lake, come on!" he said flying on ahead, Jamie followed without doubt.

"Your lake?"

"Well I don't exactly own it, but what ever, you know that frozen lake near here? That was where I was born so I kinda consider it my home" he said smiling at the boy who seemed facinated.

"Born? How are magical creatures born?"

"Can't say for all of us, but I was born from the ice, I sort of just... was pulled out of the ice by the moon light and well... here I am!" he said laughing.

Jamie laughed as the lake came into view "do you sleep here and everything?"

"When I do sleep I usually make myself a nice pile of snow on top of the lake" Jack explained as he landed on the lake.

Jamie hesitated then followed taking careful steps.

"Come here!" Jack called moving a rock out the way to reveal a small cave.

"Wow" Jamie looked excited as he crawled in after Jack.

Jack waited for him in the centre of a huge underground cave, completely carved of ice.

"WOW" Jamie looked around eyes wide and sparkling. The sun light that came in reflected of the ice like thousands of diamonds. The beautiful frost that Jack made decorated the walls and the floor was a thick layer of snow.

"Like it? Took me forever to make" he said.

"You made this?!" he asked looking around "it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Jack smiled, feeling happier then ever before "thank kiddo, you know... your the first person I ever show this place to."

"The first? Why?"

"Well, most kids don't see me... or are scared, and there aren't that many immortal wondering around" he shrugged.

"Oh" Jamie looked pitifully at the spirit "you must be really lonely" he sounded sad.

Jack frowned and shook his head "I'm fine, come here, I'll show you my coal and stuff!" he said calling Jamie over to a corner, he carefully removed the snow that hid his possessions.

There was a huge pile of coal, some broken or deformed ice figures Jack had found in the trash when trying to break into Santa's workshop one time or another. Some old broken egg shells from Easter. Some feathers that had fallen of Baby Teeth. A small pule of dream sand. His old Brown cloak folded up in a pile and all sorts of other less important items.

Jamie looked at the pile carefully, especially at the Easter eggs then up to Jack "what are they?"

Jack looked at them and suddenly regretted showing the kid his possession "there... egg shells."

"But... why keep them?"

Jack hesitated, thinking of the guardians then sighed giving in simply hoping Pitch didn't find out "they remind of the existence of other immortal beings... like the Easter bunny, so I don't feel lonely."

Jamie's eyes filled with wonder "you mean his real, the Easter bunny?"

Jack nodded "he is one of the guardians, him the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Santa" Jack explained.

Jamie smiled and jumped up and down excited then stopped "you said they didn't want you?"

Jack looked down at his feet and placed his hand in his pocket feeling the teeth capsule. He was about to answer when Jamie let out an excited squeal. Jack looked at him, he was staring at Jack's shoulder, all do it took a second Jack realized he could see Baby Tooth cause he now believed.

"This is Baby Tooth" Jack explained picking her up and holding him out to Jamie "she is one of the Tooth fairies little helpers" he explained, Baby Tooth squeaked hello.

Jamie smiled "she's adorable!" he said as Baby Tooth smiled proudly.

"What's she doing with you?" Jamie asked holding out his hand for Baby Tooth to jump in, when she did it made Jamie even more excited.

"She... she stops me from getting into trouble" he said grinning as Baby Tooth let out a squeak.

"So she's your friend?"

"I sure do hope so" Jack said grinning as Baby Tooth nodded.

"Is she allowed to be with you? When the Tooth Fairy doesn't want you?"

"I think so" Jack said shrugging "Jamie, I think it's time to go, I really want to play with you but I need to talk to Pitch, get rid of the nightmares... maybe Baby Tooth should stay with you, help you" he said and gave Baby Tooth a strange look as if to say something that wasn't said.

Baby Tooth obviously understood the look cause she nodded and climbed onto Jamie's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll fly you home and visit you tomorrow, kay?"

"Fly home?" Jamie sounded excited as Jack picked him up and flew of.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Pitch! I'm back!" Jack called entering the lair.

"Welcome back."

"I need to talk to you" Jack said as he found Pitch and approached him.

"Yes, Jack?"

Jack gripped his staff tightly and took in a deep breath "I was talking to Jamie today... he believes me in now, but you see... his having nightmares."

"I see, well Jack, I can assure you they are not mine, mine are all here as you can see... sometimes children have nightmares on there own, it cannot be helped."

"Yeah well... the Guardians said kids where having nightmares too."

"Is that so? I'm surprised... never fought they would go as far as to lie."

"There lying?"

"Of course Jack. You do trust me, right?" Pitch turned to look Jack in the eyes.

Jack looked up at Pitch, he felt almost scared as the cold eyes looked into his.

"Pitch, to be perfectly honest, I don't."

Pitch remained silent for a second then closed his eyes as if sad "fair enough, I can't expect to earn your trust so soon after all you have been though, you don't have to trust me, Jack, go at your own speed, but I'm telling you that the nightmares are not mine no matter how unlikely it may seem."

Jack was taken aback by this, he had expected to be attacked. Shouted at. Thrown out. Instead Pitch understood Jack's doubt and trusted Jack to not cause trouble even with his doubt "thanks Pitch... I want to trust you and one day I probably will but... it's hard at this very moment and I'm sorry."

Pitch nodded before turning to stare back at the globe.

"I'm going to my room..."

"Sleep well."

Jack nodded before leaving. Once all was silent Pitch called forth a nightmare "I need you to get the boy, the last believer believes one more, get him and make sure he is locked away where nobody can find him, especially not Jack" he ordered. The Nightmare nodded and left.

North was watching the globe when a light flickered on. He sat up "guys!" he called the others over.

"What is it, mate?" Bunny asked jumping up.

Tooth looked over "is anything wrong?"

"Another light... it's the same one as before..."

"You think he believed in us?" Tooth asked her eyes bright.

North nodded "I feel it in my belly" he said standing up grabbing his sword to lean on "we should visit him, tonight!"

The others nodded happily, a bit of hope now there for them.

That night Bunny slipped in though a window, carefully climbing up the stairs and into the child's room. He was surprised to hear the child speaking and even more when he opened the door and saw him speaking to Baby Tooth.

Jamie turned around and his eyes widened at the sigh of the bunny. Baby Tooth squeaked happily ad Bunny hoped forward.

"Are you...?" Jamie looked doubtful thinking of his memory of the bunny.

"The Easter bunny... but I'm kinda weak now" he explained "you gotta come down stairs, ya got company mate" he said giving the child a small smile.

Jamie's eyes widened with excitement as he ran downstairs to see who was there. When he saw Santa and the Tooth Fairy he had to hold back from screaming with excitement. They both smiled at him. Tooth then spotted Baby Tooth sitting on the child shoulder.

Jamie saw this and grabbed Baby Tooth in his hand holding it out for Tooth who carefully grabbed her thanking the little boy.

"Your the Guardians" Jamie smiled up at him "why are you here?" he asked confused.

They looked at each other for a second then North answered "you see, Jamie, we are strengthened by children's belief and at this very moment... your the last believer."

"Me? But... how? Why don't the other children believe?" his eyes widened with fear.

"You see... the nightmares have caused them to lose there belief" Tooth explained "the boogie man... he is..."

"Causing them, I know, but Jack said he would stop them."

"You met Jack?" North asked.

"Yeah, at first I was scared... the nightmares made him really scary, I fought he would freeze me but.. he was nice, he showed me his home and told me about you guys... he... he said the nightmares would stop" he said looking up at the other guardians who looked worried.

Baby Tooth squeaked something to Tooth who listened carefully, thoughtful.

"Jack made you believe?" Bunny asked.

"Wait.. you had nightmares about Jack?" North asked.

"Jack can't stand up to Pitch!" Tooth cried out.

All three looked at each other seeing that they where on completely different pictures at this very moment. Jamie couldn't help but laugh at the guardians.

"Wait.." Jamie said "where is the sandman? Jack said he was a part of the guardians too?" Jamie asked looking around.

"Listen, mate, you don't know enough about this yet... we'll explain later, but we need to protect you, if Pitch finds out you believe... who knows what he will do!" Bunny exclaimed.

"He can't be that bad... he works with Jack after all?"

Tooth was the one to answer to that "Jamie, listen, Jack doesn't understand what his doing, with Pitch... Pitch is bad he causes nightmares and fear, and we scared Jack of. Jack is a good person but Pitch isn't and you need to understand that all do Jack trust him, you cannot."

Jamie looked up at her "Jack said you didn't want him."

The three looked guilty, hearing that Jack had said that "we made a mistake" North said.

"Well tell him! Maybe he'll come back and help you!"

Bunny shook his head "I wish it where that simple mate..."

Jamie was about to argue when he saw something in the shadows, he tilted his head trying to see past North. The other three guardians turned around and where shocked to see a nightmare approaching them. Not just one but many.

"Stay behind us" Bunny said, preparing to fight.

They where surrounded within moments. They had nowhere to run or hide, and no where near enough strength to fight of this creatures. They looked down at the child they had come to protect who looked terrified as he looked in all direction at the terrifying horses.

"Don't worry Jamie... it's going to be ok" Tooth said "we're here to protect you..." she sounded a lot more doubtful then she wanted but she got into a fighting pose all the same.

Jamie looked up to the sky and took in a deep breath as he saw it was snowing, at the top of his voice he shouted "Jack!" hoping the older boy could hear him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was not quite asleep when he fought he heard something. He blinked and stood up, looking around. He heard nothing and decided he was just hearing stuff. But since he was now wide awake and didn't feel like sleeping in the first place. He decided to go for a walk. Carefully he exited his room looking around he made his way out of the lair and breathed in the fresh air and smiled at the moonlight that made everything so much more colourful then inside the pitch black lair.

He headed towards his lake when he heard it again, someone calling for someone else. He shook his head and wanted to leave it, but he was curious, he always had been and began to head towards the town. Slowly, the wind bowed though his air making him fly up.

"Jack!" he heard, he blinked and looked around, seeing nobody he relaxed continuing to fly.

"Jack!" he heard again, finally he recognized Jamie's voice and sped up. Seeing the black sand horses attacking the child he gasped.

Jamie saw him "Jack!" he called smiling.

"His not coming mate" Bunny mumbled before realizing Jamie was not calling for help but smiling.

Jack stared at the nightmares and didn't hesitate as he shot the first layer, the closest one with his eyes freezing them, before landing in front of the Guardians and Jamie.

The nightmares backed away, unsure what to do. Did they attack or retreat? Pitch was supposed to be working with the winter spirit yet here eh was interfering with there job.

"Explain yourselves!" Jack shouted pointing his staff at the closest nightmares, it whimpered and took a step back neighing.

"No idea what that means!" Jack announced sighing "listen, return to the lair. You know what, get out of here! All of you! If I see you around here again I wont hesitate to destroy every single one of you! I'll talk to Pitch later" he said trying sound as threatening, serious and in charge as possible.

He decided he must have done a pretty good job cause the nightmares stepped away and fled into the shadows. Jack grinned and once they where definitely gone laughed loudly throwing his staff over his shoulder feeling like he had done a good job.

He turned to see Jamie who crashed into him cuddling his legs tightly.

"Jack! That was amazing! How did you do that?" he asked looking excited, Jack smiled and picked Jamie up.

"Well, I froze a few then did a bit of shouting and then I laughed. I think the laughing did the trick" he said grinning at Jamie who laughed, and cuddled him placing his head on Jack's shoulder.

It surprised Jack, but made him smile as he held the child carefully "I was very scared... I knew you would come if I called you do" Jamie said smiling.

Jamie smiled back "glad to hear you trust me..." Jack said wondering what the other Guardians had told the kid.

"Of course I trust you! You showed me that beautiful ice palace and told me the truth, plus you just saved me!" he sounded so excited.

Jack laughed again "yeah" he whispered as the child placed his head on Jack's shoulder again before pulling away and looking into Jack's eyes.

"Your SO cold!"

"Oh, is that so?" Jack smiled "I fought I was coming down with a fever."

Jamie placed a hand on Jack's forehead which made Jack flinch at the feel of the kids warm hand on his cold flesh.

"Sorry" Jamie whispered.

"It's ok... your just so... hot, I guess there has to be some disadvantage to being almost ice cold" he said putting the kid down trying to keep his eyes on Jamie so as not to look at the other Guardians.

"Jack?" North was the first to speak forcing Jack to look away, he stood up to face the other guardians. He held his staff tightly, he decided if the other's attacked, he wasn't going to fight back, not in front of Jamie.

North and Tooth looked worried. Bunny had an unreadable expression.

"Hey guys... long time no see" he whispered wishing he could back away.

"Jack... Baby Tooth told us about your deal with Pitch, all the details..." Tooth explained.

"Yeah, little tattle tale she is" he said trying to grin.

"Jack... Pitch can't offer you the family you want" Tooth said.

Jack froze and took a step back almost bumping into Jamie, he shook his head "I know that, of all the things he said family was not what made me agree to his offer..."

"What was it then?" North asked.

Jack looked up at the Guardians for a second then looked to Jamie "I wanted to be seen... so I could do something for once rather then just playing with myself" he whispered then shook his head "I need to talk to Pitch, before the nightmares come back" he said and called the wind flying high into the air before anyone could say or do anything to stop him.

There was a moment of silence before Tooth spoke "Pitch wont be happy" she said looking at the destroyed nightmares on the ground.

Bunny looked at them "I got to give it to him, the boys brave to go back to Pitch, taking it he has of course and was not just trying to get away from us."

"I believe he has" Tooth said.

"I think your probably right Tooth... he looked angry at Pitch."

"We have to stop him then! Before he gets 'imself into even more trouble!" Bunny shouted standing up on his two back legs.

North looked away and sighed "it's too late. We can't catch up with him, we must hope that he can fend for himself, for now we must protect the last believer" he said looking at Jamie.

Jamie was still standing looking at where Jack had stood, not fully understanding what had just happened.

Jack landed in the lair, taking in a deep breath he let his rage cover every other emotions he felt as he stepped into the main room.

"Pitch!" he called out.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Can I ask you what your nightmares where up to just now, in Burgess, seemed like they where picking a fight with a friend of mine" he said sounding agitated holding his staff in front of him ready to attack.

"Is that so? A shame you didn't sleep like I had hoped, I really did hope one day you would trust me..." he whispered "oh well."

"So you sent does nightmares out yourself?"

"He believed, he is a risk. And now... so are you, Jack Frost."

Jack raised his staff "our deal was simple and if you can't be bothered to keep your side of it, I will end it now."

"Fair enough, Jack. I guess you will fight again me?"

"Seems like the only choice I have."

"Very well" he looked at the globe "you shouldn't have come here Jack, you left your own territory to enter mine."

Jack prepared to run forwards but black sand caught around his ankles forcing him to stay put. He struggled and when it didn't break he raised his staff to try and freeze it but was struck form behind by a nightmare. He let out a yowl of pain and suddenly his staff was pulled away from him.

Jack gasped as he tried to grab hold of it only to grab empty air. He took in deep breaths as he looked around, Pitch didn't look at him. The sand underneath his feet held him tightly and nightmares surrounded him. His staff lay just out of reach.

The sand slowly began to climb up Jack, soon holding his hands behind his back and tightening around his head stopping Jack from breathing. He struggled and struggled until finally he gave in, falling to the ground waiting for consciousness to leave his grasp.

Pitch turned to look at him just as the world faded around him and he was sent into a world of nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't understand..." Jamie whispered as the guardians sat around him as he sat up in bed.

"I guess it's kinda a lot to put together all at once" Bunny whispered sitting in the far corner of the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"So Jack... is with the boogie man because you shouted at him... but Jack isn't bad and..." Jamie shook his head "it all just sounds so strange... I didn't even know Jack was real and now..."

"I know, it's hard, don't worry honey, we're going to sort things out... all you need to do is believe" Tooth said "that is what makes it possible for us to protect you."

"So... if we no children believe in you? You lose your powers?"

North nodded "the less children believe in us the weaker we are."

"But... but all my friends stopped believing! This is terrible! We need to go get them, show them your real!" Jamie shouted jumping out of bed.

"Hey slow down mate!" Bunny called "if they don't believe in us they can't see us, besides, it's late you should rest now, we will find a solution in the morning."

Tooth nodded and tucked Jamie into bed "we will protect you from the nightmares tonight, okay?"

Jamie hesitated then nodded and curled up going into a dreamless sleep.

Jack took deep breaths. He had his eyes closed tightly, and his body felt stiff and sour. He tried to move but couldn't properly. He carefully opened his eyes. Nothing. It was too dark. He blinked a few times hoping his eyes would adapt but there no light what so ever.

He sighed and tried to move again. There was something tight holding his hands to the wall. It hurt when he moved but it also hurt when he didn't. His wrists felt far too stiff and he needed to stretch them badly.

He tried to move his feet checking if they where held down as well. They weren't but the way he had been placed the only way to move then caused him pain. He would probably later move into a more comfortable position in exchange for the second of pain but for now he was perfectly okay the way he was.

He rested his head again the wall, his eyes still showed no sign of adapting. Jack wondered for a moment if he was blindfolded, he clinked a few times and decided he wasn't and that he would feel it if he was.

As he felt the hard wall again his head he wish he could get his hood up so as to feel the soft fabric rather then the cold rock wall. But no matter how much he tried it was useless with his hands bind. He closed his eyes and gave in finally going to sleep. For some reason all do he imagined the nightmares could come at any moment, they didn't.

The next morning Jack was the first to wake, smiling at the sleeping guardians all around him. Tooth and North on the floor and Bunny in the corner of his bed. He quickly got up getting dressed and grabbing is sleigh. He was going to find his friend and convince them that the guardians where real. Writing them a note he set out.

"Hey guys!" he shouted when he saw his friend at the park, the twins where on the swings swinging back and forth slowly not going very high and seeming to not be having any fun. Cupcake was sitting in the snow and the rest sat on the slide.

"Guys! You'll never guess who came to my house last night!" he shouted running up to them looking as excited as ever.

"Jamie... if it's the Easter bunny again... it was just a dream."

"No, you don't understand! It wasn't just the Easter bunny, Santa too and the Tooth Fairy... the boogie man attacked me and they rescue me! Along with Jack Frost!"

"Jamie... it was a dream."

"No, no it wasn't! They where still there when I woke up, asleep on my bedroom floor! There real! But they need out help... there weak and the boogie man is going to kill them if we don't help!"

"Jamie..."

"You need to believe me! If you don't believe in them... you wont see them... and they'll be gone forever..."

"Jamie, grow up."

"No, you don't understand... listen you need to come see! I can show you there real, I'll prove it!"

"Jamie..."

"Come on! Follow me!" he shouted running turning after a few steps to see if they where following. They all hesitated then sighed followed, they had nothing better to do after all.

Jamie smiled seeing them follow and ran on ahead towards his house laughing as he turned to see them behind him, he looked up to his window and shouted.

"Bunny! Tooth Fairy! Santa! Come here!" he shouted jumping and down looking up at his window. North woke up when he heard the shouting and looked though the window. Jamie waved up and as North saw all the children he smiled and nodded, waking the other guardians they went outside to greet Jamie.

The other didn't see them as Jamie ran up to greet the guardians jumping with excitement.

"Look!" he shouted picking up bunny who struggled for a second "this is the Easter bunny!" he shouted holding him up for the other to see, which of course they did not.

"Jamie... are you ok?"

"Of course... you just don't believe! You have to believe!"

"Jamie, drop it, there not real!"

"They are! If they aren't real, then who delivers your presents on Christmas? Who leave a penny under your pillow? Who brings you sweet dreams? Who hides the eggs at Easter?" he asked.

"We don't get dreams any more and there where no eggs this Easter..."

"No that's cause you have nightmares, and who gives you them?"

"The... boogie man?"

"Exactly! And who fights the boogie man?"

They hesitated looking at each other finally one of them talked "the sandman?" "Santa?" "The Tooth Fairy?" "The Easter Bunny!"

And the scene changed drastically as the scared and sad children stared wide eyes at there idles who stood tall in front of them. They smiled realizing how right Jamie was.

"You see them?!" Jamie shouted exited and he jumped up and down "I knew you could do it! I knew you could believe!"

The guardians smiled they could feel new energy flowing though them. North picked up Jamie and hugged him "well done, boy" he said placing Jamie back down.

Jamie smiled, feeling proud.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack awoke from his sleep once more. Nothing had changed, it was still too dark to see and he still couldn't move. He took in a dew deep breaths then, feeling frustrated, struggled with all his straight he pulled at the chains attempting to free himself all do he knew it was impossible.

All do Jack guessed the chains where nightmares sand Pitch had made them sold enough to feel like metal which probably meant they wouldn't break under the strength of a single powerless winter spirits.

He let out a loud frustrated scream, he panted catching his breath before hearing loud echoing footsteps. He gulped realizing his mistake as he wished he could back away. The door opened letting in light, it was not much but it still made Jack blink. He looked up to see Pitch standing in the doorway, staring down at him.

Pitch didn't look angry or happy. He had an eyebrow raised as if asking what the noise was about. Jack could see the cage and the teeth canisters behind Pitch. He could also see the globe and few lights sparkling on it.

"There's move believers then before" he said grinning up at Pitch.

Pitch looked at Jack, not like a boy but like an animal, as if he where trying to figure out what kind of animal he was, then, choosing the right way to act he spoke "there are" he confirmed "but, too few to save the guardians..." he hesitated "and even if it was, Jack, what difference would it make to you?" he asked.

"They know I am here."

"They do" he grinned "but do they care, Jack?" he asked and knelt down to look into Jack's eyes "Jack, I understand that your scared... but in time you will see, you belong with me, not with does guardians. They will abandon you."

"And you wont?"

"I could have killed you Jack, but your perfectly alive" Pitch pointed out.

"Oh, so am I supposed to thank you for locking me up then?" Jack growled and struggled again the chains, Pitch just watched.

"Perhaps you should, I'm keeping you safe, Jack" Pitch said before leaving.

Jack screamed "no!" he shouted as the door shut and again Jack was in darkness, alone. He took in a few deep breaths resting his head on the wall. He wondered for a second if he was claustrophobic. He sure did feel like it at this very moment.

"So what is the plan?" Jamie said, he, his friends and the guardians where sitting in a circle in the middle of the playground.

"Well, we're not strong enough to fight Pitch yet..." North said "but we are strong enough to defend."

"So, your going to drive away the nightmares?" Jamie asked.

"We are going to try and protect at least the children of Burgess.

"If we get every child in this town believing again, we can probably get enough power to perform are basic duties."

"And hopefully Jack will be back soon, right?" Jamie asked smiling optimistically.

North hesitated then nodded "hopefully, yes."

"Sounds like we're giving Pitch too much of a chance... longer we wait stronger he can get" Bunny complained crossing his little paws.

"Pitch is as strong as he can get" Tooth replied "longer we wait stronger we can get and more chance we have."

"Tooth is right, Bunny, we must be patient."

Bunny snorted but nodded. He knew there was no getting his way and he didn't want to start an all on argument in front of the few believers they had.

When night came, the guardians where ready, Bunny couldn't do much, he was still a little bunny, so he kept out of the way and shouted warning when he could. North and Tooth took it in turns to fight the Nightmares. Since neither could keep it up for longer then a few minutes. All went well and they spent the next tow hours like this until the nightmares finally gave in and returned to there master. North and Tooth sat down on a bench next to Bunny sighing there relief.

"So you really think we can keep this up long enough?"

"With does kids help making the other believe... I think we can" North nodded. He looked in the direction the nightmares had fled "Jack hasn't returned yet."

Tooth looked at Baby Tooth who sat on her shoulder "do you think he is okay?" she asked her.

Baby Tooth nodded, she wasn't sure why but all do she hated Pitch she felt he wouldn't hurt Jack or at least not up to the point of no recovery. He wanted Jack alive, all do it may be for his own selfish reasons it was enough to assure Baby Tooth Jack was okay.

Jack was having a dreamless sleep when he was woken up by the sound of the door slamming into the wall. He gasped and looked up to see an enraged Pitch standing at the doorway.

"I didn't do anything!" he shouted defensively, no idea what Pitch was mad about. He looked past Pitch to see how many lights where on the globe but Pitch covered his view.

"Stand up" Pitch ordered, Jack just blinked up at him.

"I said, stand up!" he shouted looking even more angry.

Jack opened his mouth to say something quite possibly offensive but he fought better of it when he saw Pitch's expressions and simply shook his hands making a noise.

Pitch looked at Jack's hands for a second then rolled his eyes, with a snap of his finger, Jack's hands fell, they where still bound together but not to the wall.

"Now."

Jack decided he best do as his told for now, so he stood up slowly, scared his feet may give way. They felt so numb after having been in the uncomfortable position for so long.

"Follow me" Pitch said walking out of the dark room, Jack hesitated and followed, finally seeing the globe and smirking as he spotted the many lights in Burgess. He felt proud that his home could shine so bright on the globe.

"The guardians are up to no good..."

"I believe it is the opposite way around" Jack said smirking regretting immediately as his hands hurt as the binds tightened, he fought they where about to break when they loosened and he took in a breath of relief.

"Jack, I suggest when one has you as a prisoner you behave... or at least you stay quiet."

Jack didn't reply no matter how much he wanted to, instead he just glared at the nightmare kind as he walked of up the stairs leaving Jack to follow behind.

"They have been chasing my nightmares away from Burgess increasing there believers" Pitch explain to Jack.

"A good plan" Jack whispered almost to quiet for the Nightmare King to hear, all do the nightmare kind ignored it anyway.

"It is a good attempt, but it doesn't matter, because you are going to help me."

"You may want to rethink that plan" Jack said glaring at Pitch.

The binds tightened but Jack ignored it and just continued to glare. Pitch waited expecting Jack to give into the pain, when he didn't he sighed "we will have to do this the hard way then..."

Pitch walked of, Jack stood still for a minute unsure what to do, he didn't want to follow Pitch but didn't want to stand there alone either. In the end he ran to catch up with Pitch, the binds had loosened again to Jack's relief.

Pitch walked silently though the lair, Jack felt jumpy, all he heard was his own footsteps echoing of the walls and his heart beat beating fast in his chest. The lair was dark and Jack could barely see where he was going as he followed Pitch though the shadows.

Finally Pitch stopped and picked up a familiar staff of the floor. Jack's eyes widened.

"Give it back!"

"That would be more then foolish of me" Pitch said twirling it around.

Jack clenched his teeth and held back from trying to tackle Pitch.

"The deal is Jack, you help me or I break it" Pitch said.

"Never" Jack replied "I will never help you, no matter what you threaten me with."

"Has this staff ever broken before Jack? You know, if I break this, you wont be able to fly, wont be able to make it snow... just a normal mortal."

"If children can live like that, so can I."

"Children have families and friends, but nobody sees you, Jack."

"I'll go to Jamie."

"And when he grows up? When he dies? Jack... you'll lose the wind forever."

Jack took in a deep breath and shook his head.

"You don't even know what I want yet, Jack."

"I don't need to know, I wont do it!" Jack shouted, and closed his eyes tightly preparing for the snap.

There was a moment of silence, then Pitch sighed "so be it" he whispered and the sound of wood snapping echoed around the lair followed by a yowl of pain as Jack fell to the ground.

"I warned you Jack" Pitch whispered into his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was once more locked in his room. His hands where attached to the wall once more, except this time he was standing. Pitch had decided Jack took too long to stand and should not be allowed to sit if he does not know how to stand again.

Jack had kicked and struggled but that only worsened his situation as nightmare sand now kept his ankles bind together and against the wall. Jack had stopped struggled around half an hour ago and was trying his best to think straight. His stomach hurt and his wrists stung from how tight Pitch had made the binds. He just hopes the other guardians where doing better then he was.

Meanwhile in Burgess, Jamie and his friends where everywhere spreading belief for the guardians. North and Tooh where asleep in a bench after the long night shift and Bunny was resting. He stared into the forest as he wondered if Jack was okay. It had only been two night and the kid may just be sulking but Bunny couldn't help but worry.

Jack was strong and stubborn and all do Bunny liked to think Jack was smarter then to go back to Pitch he knew there was a good chance Jack did as he had said he would. And who knows what the kids had gotten himself into if that was the case.

Bunny's respect for the winter spirit had heightened when he saw how he protected Jamie from the nightmares and he was regretting shouting at Jack after Easter. He wouldn't admit it and doubted he would ever apologize. But still, Bunny wanted Jack to be okay.

Bunny blinked a few times when suddenly he looked down at his body, he jumped of the bench, and as he realized what was happening he grinned closing his eyes, when he opened them he was back to normal. He felt tempted to wake up North and Tooth but decided it wasn't worth it.

"Your amazing, Jamie" he whispered as he sat up "no wonder Jack is so protective over you."

Jamie was running towards his friends house, he was alone but he was used to running around Burgess alone. He was nearly there when he stopped, turning around, he had heard something.

Suddenly he saw something move, he approached carefully "hello?" he asked.

He heard the noise again he approached but the second he step foot in the shadows he fell letting out a short scream before falling on the cold floor of Pitch's lair. He looked up, scared.

"Hello, Jamie" came a terrifying voice.

Jamie looked up and saw Pitch standing right in front of him. He backed away just to bump into nightmares. He was surrounded.

"W-what do you want?" Jamie asked looking up at the boogie man, terrified eyes.

"From you... nothing" he said and with a bit of nightmare sand he put Jamie to sleep.

Jamie turned and tossed in his sleep as Pitch picked up the helpless child "shame it had to come this far..." he said.

The night was nearing and the three guardians where preparing there weapons to fight. Children where returning home and they knew that tonight would be harder, there would be more nightmares because Pitch would know. But they where stronger then before, they where prepared.

Something caught Bunny's attention, his ears twitched and he turned to take a look at where the noise came from.

"What is it Bunny?" Tooth asked.

"It's Jamie mum... calling for him, his not back yet... he probably lost track of time from all that helping us..." he said smiling, the others nodded and soon they began there fight. It was nowhere near as bad as they had expected, the nightmares where many but they where weak a single slash of North's sword or swing of Bunny's boomerang and they where gone.

Jack was awoken once more by the opening of the door. He had never felt this uncomfortable in his life. His legs and arms aches and he wished he was sitting rather then standing. Not letting Pitch see his discomfort he looked up into the Nightmare King's eyes.

"Good night Jack" Pitch greeted "I finally found something to bargain with."

Jack just rolled his eyes "I'm not helping you."

Pitch just grinned before showing Jack Jamie, he was asleep, having a nightmare. Jack's eyes widened.

"Let him go!"

"Gladly... but first" Pitch grinned not needing to finish the sentence.

Jack looked at Jamie and sighed "what do you want Pitch?" he asked closing his eyes in defeat.

"I knew you would come to your sense eventually" Pitch grinned.

Jack clenched his fists wishing he wasn't chained up, he wanted nothing more then to just punch the smugness out of Pitch's face.

"Like I said before, the Guardians are fighting my nightmares, there stopping them from doing there job, I want you to make sure my nightmares for tonight make it to there destination."

Jack stared at the floor, it could be worse, at least he didn't want him to fight the Guardians.

"I haven't got my staff do, without my powers how am I supposed to protect the nightmares?"

"Not necessary protect them, distract the guardians keep them away form Burgess for a few nights."

"A few?"

"Until the last light goes out."

Jack looked angry "no!"

Pitch glared, the chains tightened and Jack let out a small whimper as he tried to catch his breath "if you don't I will make matching chains for the child and lock him up with you" Pitch threatened.

Jack looked at Jamie sadly before nodding "fine... but you will release Jamie!"

"Of course" Pitch said, Jack didn't trust him, but what other choice did he have?

The chains suddenly disconnected form the wall, Jack who hadn't been expecting it feel to his knees scolding himself for having not landed appropriately.

"Stand."

Jack did so. Looking up at Pitch, his hands where still bind together with the nightmare sand, but it was better to being chained to the walls all the same.

"Follow me" Pitch said leading the way out of the cell leaving Jamie with a nightmare. Jack hesitated then sighed, following Pitch up the stairs again.

"I'm going to let you out, you will find and distract the Guardians, I don't care how you do it, bring them here for all I care I will happily lock them up... all do I doubt you will do that. But remember, all do you may be free for now you are still my prisoner, is that understood?" he asked looking at Jack with a serious expressions.

Jack gave a small nod, knowing he had no other choice.

"Good" Pitch said and he made a strange movement with his hands controlling the dream sand. Jack looked down at his wrists, they where no longer bind together but they still both had a wring of nightmare sand around it. So did his ankles.

"I will know every movement though this sand, so if you are wise you will behave. The guardians obviously don't need to know who's prisoner you are, in fact I expect you to keep does covered at all times, give that hoodie a use for once.

Jack carefully pulls his sleeves and trousers over the small wring, nodding.

"Good, now go!"

"Pitch."

"What?"

"Jamie, what about Jamie?"

"I release him once you have done your job, how can I be sure you will obey otherwise?"

"My worst is probably more trustworthy then yours..." Jack said but pain ran from his wrists up his arms and he quieted down.

"I'm sorry, I'll go..." he whispered doing as he was told carefully climbing out the lair, his wrists stopped hurting as the wrings loosened.

Jack began to make his way towards Burgess, he pulled up the sleeve on his lefts arm to take a look at the wring, he poked it at it tightened for a second making Jack regret it.

Jack wished it was actually metal, at least it would be smooth and less scratchy then the stupid sand around his wrists. He cuddled himself as he covered it up.

"Please... let everything end okay" Jack wished as Burgess came into view and he began to run.

He didn't know why he ran, he seemed to just want to get this over with. All do it would take the same amount of time no matter how fast he run. Perhaps it was because he missed the guardians? But then again he would rather not see them in this particular scenario. He was so lost in fought that he didn't even see the guardians sitting on a bench talking. But they saw him.

He ran right past and kept running to no where in particular. And he kept running until he realised he had ran right into a dead end. The one he had been in when Bunny kidnapped him in fact. He blinked confused and turned around about to return and search the town for the Guardians when he heard a movement.

He turned fast and saw Bunny leaning against the wall where he had been that night not so long ago. At first he stared confused then shook his head, but Bunny was still there.

"Hey mate, you look... terrified" he said walking over "why run here?"

Jack looked at him wondering if he was dreaming for a second, it all felt so dream like, then he smiled knowing he wasn't "I didn't on purpose I was just... running, fast and far was the plan" he said, for some reason happy to see the Easter bunny.

"Far and fast... your running away from Pitch?"

Jack hesitated then nodded.

"Good, now that you got your head right come on" he said and led the way to the other guardians, Jack followed silently.

North and Tooth where up and wondering around, they had been chasing Jack alongside Bunny but had lost him as he sped up.

"Jack!" North called and hugged Jack tightly.

"Hey, North, hey, Tooth" he whispered looking at them.

"Are you okay? We where worried..." Tooth said trying to take a proper look at him but Jack stepped away simply nodding.

"I'm fine... all do you guys where right about Pitch... I'm sorry" he whispered looking at the ground, feeling guilty, both for what he had done and what he was yet to do.

"It's okay Jack, we shouldn't have shouted at you, it's partly our fault to you know?" she said smiling sympathetically at Jack.

Jack shook his head "you didn't let me speak but I didn't try to hard to speak either, besides, I went to Pitch's lair even do Baby Tooth told me not to and then she paid for it, in other words, I am perfectly at fault."

Baby Tooth let out a squeak and flew over to cuddle Jack, Jack smiled when he saw her and let her sit on one of his hands. She smiled then noticed something under his sleeve, Jack saw this and quickly placed on his shoulder away from his wrist.

"So what is it that convinced you to finally leave?" Bunny asked curiously.

Jack took in a deep breath, he fought for a second as to what to say.

"Where's your staff?" North asked, Jack blinked confusion then remember about his broken staff, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Pitch... broke it" he whispered.

"Woah... no wonder you ran away... can you... use your powers without it?" Bunny asked looking surprisingly worried.

Jack shook his head.

Tooth looked even more sympathetic and gave him a small cuddle "I'm so sorry Jack... we'll get it back... we'll find a way to fix this, okay?"

Jack nodded, all do not sure if Tooth was right. Especially if Pitch's plan worked. He clenched his fists and held back tears as he fought of what he was about to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack explained to the guardians everything that happened, or everything he could at least, the nightmare sand tightened every time he was about to say something that should not be revealed. Jack had to make a huge effort not to flinch and the only person to notice was Baby Tooth, sitting on his shoulder she felt his muscles tense every time the things hurt him all do she had no idea why.

After Jack finished explaining, the Guardians told him what they had been up to. Jack listened quietly. The quietness almost worried Bunny, but he took it Jack was still shaken up by the breaking of his staff.

The guardians where walking in town when they heard Jamie's mum crying.

"Jamie's been missing" North whispered sounding worried.

"We've searched for him but have no idea where he is..." Tooth sighed.

"With Pitch" Jack whispered under his breath. But Bunny heard and his eyes widened.

"With Pitch?!" he looked wide eyes at Jack.

Jack realized his mistake as pain filled his ankles and wrists. He felt tears fill his eyes from the pain and tried to hold them back.

The guardians stared at Jack "why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"I-I..." Jack tried to think of an excuse that didn't sound selfish or stupid, he rubbed his wrist, they hurt so much he wished it would stop. He took a step back away from the guardians and even more pain filled his ankles.

"I don't know... I was so... I'm not thinking straight" he whispered.

"Not thinking straight! That's putting it mildly! Jack do you know what Jamie is? He was the last believer and he..." Bunny stopped when he saw the tears falling down Jack's face "sorry, mate... I guess you've been though a lot.

Jack looked into bunnies eyes, he was surprised to see regret. Bunny was equally surprised to see the pain in Jack's eyes, he didn't feel like he had been that mean but then again, the child had just come back to them after a horrible experience. He didn't know Jack was in real pain at that very moment as well as feeling guilt.

"I'm not thinking straight either, mate, don't worry about it, we will save Jamie!" he announced.

Jack gasped and was about to warn them not to, he knew Pitch would have a trap prepared and he didn't want the guardians capture, but as the sand tightened even more then he fought possible he found himself on the floor.

Tooth eyes widened "Jack? Are you okay?" she asked trying to help him up.

Jack nodded, he felt the sand loosen allowing him to move his hands and feet freely. He looked up considering warning them anyway but then he fought of Jamie and held back "I feel really strange... ever since my staff broke, light headed" he whispered then shrugged "I guess that's what happened when all the magic suddenly leaves you."

The guardians still looked worried but the explanation made sense so they nodded.

"We should go rescue Jamie" Bunny said.

"It would be best to wait until night... when Pitch is busy?"

"But what about the children, the nightmares?"

"We could spl-" pain filled him and he almost fell again "actually... going now sounds good" he whispered as the pain stopped. Now the Guardians where definitely worried.

"You sure your okay mate?" Bunny asked.

Jack looked away, nodding.

"Listen, Jack, you probably shouldn't come with us, into Pitch's lair I mean, you seem a little... unwell and your powerless anyway" Tooth said.

"Fair enough" Jack whispered.

"We'll save Jamie, don't worry mate, you just show is where to go" Bunny said trying to smile at Jack to cheer the kid up.

Jack just nodded and led the way, staring at his feet. The sand was beginning to come visible, he hoped no one noticed deciding he'd draw more attention if he tried to hide it then otherwise.

Jack led the way and paused at the old bed "this is it" he whispered looking at the bed. He was terrified, how could he do this? He looked at the guardians.

They took the fear the wrong way "don't worry Jack, we're going to sort this out, you will never have to go down there again."

"Thanks..." he whispered "b-be careful... are you sure I shouldn't come?"

"We're sure."

Jack looked down at his feet seeing the chains they had tightened slightly as if warning Jack not to warn his friend. He closed his eyes tightly "be careful."

The Guardians smiled at him before entering. Jack closed his eyes tightly as the Guardians vanished. Jack sat down and unsure what to do, he cuddled his legs.

"What have I done?" he whispered shaking his head as he fought of Jamie.

After half an hour or so a nightmare came out of the lair. Jack stood, it pushed Jack from behind pushing him towards the lair. Jack jumped down. Soon he had four nightmares surrounding him bringing him towards the main room.

There he was sad to see the three guardians in a cage of nightmare sand, hundred of nightmares surrounded them and it didn't take Jack a second to figure out that they had been ambushed and captured.

"Jack! There you are! I was just telling your friends here about how helpful you are around here" he said smirking.

Jack looked down ashamed.

"Is it true Jack?" Tooth said softly "that you knew about the ambush?"

Jack nodded "I'm sorry Tooth... all of you... he had Jamie, I had no choice" he said and turned to look at Pitch "talking of which, you best release him, I did as you said, I fulfilled my part now let the kid go!" Jack shouted.

Pitch looked up at him and grinned "ah, Jack... as vulnerable as ever, tell me Jack, why should I let him go?"

"We had a deal Pitch!"

"And? You've already done your part, had you fought this though you would have found some way to ensure I fulfilled my part."

"You wouldn't let me!" he shouted.

"Had you been desperate you would have ignored the pain... obviously your weak, Jack."

Jack clenched his fists "why keep him prisoner? There's no need for it! You only got him to use me!"

"What if I need to use you again?"

"Then I wont be falling for the same trick twice."

"Next time I wont offer to let him go, I'll offer to not have him trampled on by the nightmares."

"You wouldn't!"

"If I need to, I will. Now come here Jack."

Jack didn't move he just glared.

"Now" the sand tightened.

"Not until you let Jamie go!" he shouted clenching his teeth as he ignored the pain.

"Jack, come" he repeated tightening the sand even more.

Jack began to breath heavily as he tried to ignore the pain, he shook his head.

"Do you want me to break your hands of?" Pitch asked tightening it even more until Jack fell to the ground, then he loosened it "stand, now."

Jack hesitated then stood up.

"Come."

"I-I..." it tightened and Jack gave in walking over to Pitch.

"Stubborn" Pitch said pulling Jack over to his side, standing right in front of the guardians cage.

Jack looked at the three in the cage, he felt guilty seeing them looked up "I'm sorry" he whispered looking at the floor.

Bunny shook his head, Tooth gave a sympathetic smile.

"A true guardians will put the children before anything else, you did well Jack" North said.

"Yeah, mate, we all would have done the same" Bunny surprised Jack.

"This is all real sweet. But I have stuff to do, Jack" he said, Jack looked up nervously Pitch handed him a knife, Jack's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"Kill them."

"What? No way!" Jack threw the knife to the floor.

Pitch looked at him for a second then smiled "bring the boy" he said to a nightmare who came back second later with Jamie, he was still having nightmares.

"Pitch..." Jack whispered his eyes wide.

"You can't do this..." Jack looked at Pitch with terrified.

"I am, now Jack make your choice, kill the guardians or watch the child die."

"P-Please... don't..."

"Jack, you can kneel and cry and do all that, but it wont change my mind."

Jack seemed to be struggling to breath as he grabbed hold of the bars of the cage to keep balance he looked at the floor, not knowing what to do. He felt a hand on his hand and saw the guardians there. North squeezed Jack's hand.

"A guardians puts children before everything else."

"B-But... This... this is..." Jack's eyes filled with tears as he looked towards Jamie.

"So Jack, what do you chose?"

Jack looked up at Pitch then closed his eyes tightly and knelt down to grab the knife.

"Good choice Jack" Pitch said grinning, all do what Jack did next, a predictable as it is, Pitch did not see coming.

Jack attacked Pitch the knife at hand. Pitch looked shocked, the knife in his stomach. Jack grinned, feeling proud, but then Pitch threw Jack again the bars of the cage.

"Or not" he says pulling the knife out of him, there was no blood nothing, it was like he was just made out of... shadows.

Jack realized his mistake as he hit the ground, his back to the bars he looked up at Pitch who towered over him with the knife at hand. Jack hugged his knees looking around terrified.

"Your fear is delicious child" he said grinning and then the sand tightened making Jack kneel in on himself.

"Pitch leave him alone!" North boomed kneeling down and placing a hand on Jack's shoulder trying to comfort the child.

"He attacked me first" Pitch sounded entertained "you know, just after you left I was thinking that I should have put a collar on you as well Jack, in case I needed to kill you for some reason, cut of your breathing, I wish I had done now."

"Stop it you monster!" Tooth yelled looking enraged. Bunny had his boomerangs out.

"On one condition, hand over your weapons" Pitch said.

"No way!" Bunny shouted but was interrupted by Jack letting out a scream of pain as one of his ankles broke with a horrible crack.

"Now" Pitch said smiling proudly. North growled as he handed over the swords. Bunny sighed and gave the boomerangs and egg bombs to Pitch who threw them to the side, looking thoughtful "ah and the snow globes, North."

North sighed and did as he was told "now stop hurting him."

Pitch looked at Jack he loosened the sand slightly so as to not break any more bones but did not stop it "you'd think you'd have learnt from Jack's mistake."

Bunny tackled the bars as if trying to break out. All do the sand was too strong.

"Don't bother Bunny, your my prisoner now, you all are! Might as well as make yourselves comfortable."

"We will get out of here, and we will defeat you."

"Good luck at that" Pitch said simply, he grabbed Jack pulling him up grabbing his hands and forcing them behind his back as he made the sand bind together again, before throwing him to the floor.

"Take him to his room, make sure the sand connect to the wall before leaving" he ordered a nightmare "and take that kid somewhere out of the way too" he said referring to Jamie.

He then looked at the guardians still grinning "don't worry, I'll have separate rooms ready for each of you by tonight" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack was taking in deep breaths, he was sitting on the floor of the pitch black room, his hands behind his back where bind to the wall and his broken ankle hurt so much. In fact both his ankles and wrists hurt, Pitch had let the sand tighten on them all do not enough to break any more bones enough to hurt.

But Jack had no regrets, he had not had to hurt the guardians or watch Jamie be hurt. All do Pitch had hurt him, it was much better then the alternative. Besides it was just a broken bone, he had done much worse when flying carelessly. Someone should have warned him about air planes.

Jack looked towards the door, he closed his eyes listening carefully. He wasn't sure if the door was sound proof or not, it probably was because the silence that he heard was scary.

"What was I ever thinking..." Jack whispered pulling his legs to his chest best he could with them being bound together.

Meanwhile in the cage the guardians where trying to form a plan "it's too dangerous... he has Jack and Jamie, if we escape without the both of them they will pay the price" Tooth complained.

"But we don't even know where they are being kept..." Bunny groaned "this is a nightmare."

"We can't give in! The children need us" North said grabbing the bars looking in the direction the nightmares had taken the two kids.

"I never said to give in! I said to be careful... we mustn't take unnecessary risks."

"I agree Tooth... but we must also be fast, Jamie may not be able to take too much more of does nightmares and Jack's wounded."

"I can't believe Pitch" Tooth sounded angry clenching his fists "he will pay for this."

Bunny nodded punching the bars "bad enough that he hurts children but to dare hurt them in front of us? He will wish to die when I get my paws on him" he growled.

Jamie was beginning to wake up finally. Pitch stood over the young child who lay on the floor. Jamie looked up when he woke up and his eyes widened at the sigh of Pitch he backed away.

"Your the boogie man, right?" he asked looking up at Pitch.

Pitch grinned "I am."

Jamie looked around, seeing there was no escape "is this a nightmare?"

"No, little one, it is not. You are my prisoner."

"The Guardians will rescue me!"

"Ha! The Guardians are my prisoners too."

"Your lying!"

"Want to come see?"

Jamie hesitated, then nodded.

Jack looked up when the door opened. He blinked a little at the light then he recognized Pitch and Jamie standing next to him.

"Jamie! Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine" Jamie whispered, he trembling with fear, especially now seeing the winter spirit locked up. He ran to cuddle Jack who flinched for a second.

Jack smiled "don't worry kiddo, it's going to be ok" he assured Jamie.

"Is it true... are the others prisoners as well?"

Jack looked down "yes... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Didn't Jack tell you?" Pitch grinned "his with me, his the one who went out can brought the guardians here."

"Pitch..." Jack wanted to deny this so much but at the same time he didn't want to tell the truth so as to not make Jamie feel guilty.

"Your lying! Jack is the good guy."

"He told you he was with me himself do."

Jamie glared "the guardians told me about how you tricked him and the fact his locked up is proof of that!" Jamie shouted cuddling Jack tightly.

"Jamie..." Jack whispered wishing he could put his own arms around the child, he struggled slightly then just rested his head on to the child's lovingly.

"That's enough" Pitch said pulling Jamie up from behind. Jamie reached out for Jack struggling terrified.

"Jamie listen it will be okay! Just be strong believe and don't be scared, it will be okay!" he shouted, struggling against the sand but as it tightened he had to clench his teeth so as to not scream out in pain.

"Jack!" Jamie saw his pain and it scared him more then anything else the Nightmare King could do.

As the door closed Jack was left in darkness once more, alone.

"So, do you still want to see the other guardians?" Pitch asked grinning.

Jamie was scared but nodded "I do."

Bunny's ears twitched as he heard them approach. He looked in the direction of the noise and growled when he saw Pitch then he spotted Jamie hidden behind him. The three guardians all looked up.

Jamie looked worried.

"See, like I said, all my prisoners, believe me now?"

Jamie ran over to the bars of the cage to see his friends.

"Jamie, are you okay? He hasn't hurt you had he?" Tooth asked.

Jamie shook his head "his just shown me you and Jack, that's all."

"I see... is Jack ok?" Tooth asked hesitantly.

Jamie looked doubtful "he didn't act like he was hurt but his foot looked funny and he was chained up... I bet he is uncomfortable."

"It's impossible for anybody to feel comfortable in this place..." Bunny growled.

Jamie nodded agreeing with Bunny.

"So are you done Jamie? Shall we return to your room?" Pitch asked looking evil.

Jamie shook his head but Pitch ignored and grabbed his arm pulling him away.

"Don't worry! We're going to figure something out!" Bunny called.

Jamie struggled and struggled and even when the guardians where out of sight he desperately struggled "let me go!"

Pitch angrily threw Jamie at a wall calling some nightmares over before walking away "take him to his room" he grumbled sounding angry.

Jamie backed against the wall as the nightmares approached him. He took a deep breath and attacked tackling them, his eyes widened when the nightmares turned a golden colour. He laughed and then ran towards where the guardians had been.

The three guardians where surprised when they saw the child running up to them alone, smiling.

"What happened?" Bunny asked surprised.

"I escaped" Jamie stated smiling proudly as he looked at the bars, it was made out of sand he wondered if he could turn that to gold too, he tested and laughed when it fell apart.

The Guardians quickly got out "wow... that was amazing!" Tooth exclaimed happily.

"We best hurry" Bunny said "we still need to get Jack."

"We should split up" North said "Tooth you take Jamie home, we will get Jack."

"But I want to help!" Jamie complained.

"You have already helped Jamie" Tooth said "now we need to get out of here so you can help some more from the outside."

Jamie looked doubtful.

"Don't worry, we will get Jack" Bunny reassured and Jamie nodded leaving.

Bunny sniffed the air and led the way "we should hurry, if Pitch finds out we have escape, he will go after Jack first."

North nodded and followed Bunny who led them down halls. They both froze and hid when they saw Pitch standing in an open doorway.

"So Jack... how do you feel?"

"How do you think?"

"I think... weak."

Jack growled looking away.

"Jack, it doesn't have to be like this, I'll still accept you, I know your just confused. Deep down you know that we're perfect for each other... we both represent things people don't like cold and darkness, we both have been alone for many years, we both have reason to hate the guardians."

"I don't hate the guardians, in case you fail to realize."

"You should do."

"You should back of and stop scaring innocent children!"

"Jack... you are so stubborn, but I know you will see sense eventually."

"I will never join-" he screamed out with pain.

"Perhaps some pain will change your mind."

Bunny had to use all his self control so as to not jump forward and attack Pitch.

"Jack, I'll give you once last chance to join me before I leave you to your suffering until morning."

"Never."

"So be it" Pitch shrugged and the sand tightened even more. Jack whimpered as tears fell down his face. Pitch left closing the door leaving the child in darkness once more before leaving.

North and Bunny waited a few minutes so as to be sure he was gone before running to open the door. North pulled out his sword before checking if the door was locked, it was not. Pitch trusted the nightmare sand to hold Jack.

Jack who was staring at the floor, tears falling down his face as he clenched his teeth flinched hearing the door open looking up, his eyes widened when he saw Bunny and North. Then he smiled.

"You escaped."

"Jamie helped up" North said running to the spirits side. He carefully release Jack with his sword. Jack let out a break of relief as he looked at his terribly red wrists.

Bunny growled when he saw Jack's wrists "don't worry Jack, we will make Pitch so red his grey skin will look human" Bunny said, as he helped Jack up.

"Good to know" Jack said grinning, he was happy to have the horrible stuff of him and didn't really care about much more, he tried to take a step forward but he broken ankle gave way and he only avoided the floor thanks to North catching him.

"Careful mate, we may need to find that staff of yours before you try getting around on your own."

"It's broken..." Jack reminded them.

"Oh I fought... I fought that was a lie because... oh."

"I wish it was..." Jack whispered clenching hi fists as he fought of his beloved staff broken and thrown on the floor.

"We need to get out" North said grabbing Jack of the floor and throwing him over his shoulder "sorry Jack, you can walk once we are out we must hurry!" he said running of followed by Bunny.

Jack blinked confused before replying to North a little late "okay..."


	12. Chapter 12

They where about to leave when Pitch voice echoed from behind them.

"Going somewhere?" he asked coldly.

Bunny turned around his boomerang ready "get out of here, I'll distract him then catch you up" he said to North.

"No, no, you wouldn't do that bunny."

"Give me one reason" he asked with a grin as he prepared to throw the first boomerang.

"Gladly" he said and a shadow appeared in front of him as it faded it revealed the two halves of Jack's staff lying on the ground.

"That is only more of a reason to knock your head of your shoulders" Bunny pointed out holding his boomerang tightly, the sigh of the broken staff angered him as he fought of how Jack never let it out of his sigh even.

Pitch picked up a single half "it is so much more then that Bunny... it is snapped in half but I could do so much worse... I could burn it."

"Burn it? Ain't that a bit overkill?"

"Perhaps... but I fear it may be the only way to convince you to... stick around. After all, Jack has not felt heat in three hundred years, fire probably isn't the way to introduce him to such feeling."

Bunny just looked confused at this. North a similar expressions on his face as he stood behind Bunny holding Jack protectively.

"If you think it snapping hurt, Jack, just imagine it being turned into ashes" Pitch said grinning.

Jack pulled away from North to glare at Pitch "can't be worse to being looked up!"

"Is that what you think? Then why not do a test" Pitch gave him his best evil smirk as he threw the staff to the floor, which made Jack flinch as if expecting it to crack. Pitch then clicked his finger and the tip of the staff lit on fire.

Jack's eyes widened and he immediately let out a horrible scream of agony as his hands clenched shut tightly and his eyes as well.

"Jack!" North shouted and quickly put him down searching him for wounds instinctively.

Bunny turned around forgetting about Pitch as he ran to the young spirit. He knelt down next to the spirit.

"Pitch! Stop it!" North shouted looking up enraged.

"If you so wish" he said snapping his fingers again letting the nightmare sand put out the fire "so, Bunny, what where you saying?"

Bunny clenched his fists but he gave a defeated look up at North who nodded.

"Fine, Pitch, you win... for now" he mumbled "but there is one thing."

"What is that?"

"You will release Jack, he is no threat to you, without his staff he is powerless and he can barely even walk at the moment, there's no reason to keep him locked up."

"He works as a good way to keep you on your best behaviour."

"You still have the staff, there by you can still threaten him from a distance" Bunny pointed out.

Pitch picked up half of the staff and twirled it around before nodded "I guess your right. I will let him go, but if he dares come near me again I will not hesitated to recapture him" Pitch said.

"No!" Jack shouted "you can't do that! I can take the pain!" Jack shouted but he was panting for breath and it was obvious, even if he could take it, it wasn't worth it.

"We will be ok, Jack, you go to Tooth" North said placing him on the ground.

Jack could barely stand and he flinched when his foot touched the floor but he forced himself to balance, wishing he had his staff.

"We will be ok Jack, we will better if we know you are ok too" North smiled and gave Jack a reassuring hug "it will all be ok."

Jack felt tears in the corners of his eyes and shook his head "no..." he whispered but he knew that was no point, North had made his decision.

"Now get out of here mate, that kid, Jamie, misses you" Bunny said, knowing that was more likely to motivate the child.

Jack looked at them then nodded "I'll find a way to get you out, I promise" he said before turning, he took a deep breath and ran, ignoring his pained foot. Bunny clenched his paws having to bite his lip so as to not shout at him to slow down and be more careful with his leg.

North was obviously the same but they had bigger problems now, the nightmare sand was already holding there ankles and they did nothing to fight it, knowing there they had no choice if they didn't want to hear Jack's screams of agony echoing throughout the whole lair.

"It will be ok..." North repeated, this time for himself.

Jack run he closed his eyes for a second and carefully forced the pain to the back of his mind before speeding up, he quickly climbed up and out of the lair and ran more. Though the woods, dodging branched and trees with all the energy he had left until he saw Tooth. She was standing in front of Jamie's house.

She was watching with a smile on her face as the family was reunited. Then she spotted Jack out of the corner of her eye and she turned to greet him, but her smiled faded when she saw him properly. He was barely able to stand his broken ankle now bleeding badly. His expressions was one of fear and horror and it was a relief Jamie didn't see him.

Tooth flew over quickly grabbing his arm to help support him "what happened?" she whispered trying not to sound panicked or too worried.

"Pitch..." he said gasping "he... my staff... fire... Bunny... Pitch..." he whispered still gasping, Tooth sighed and carefully guided Jack tot he sleigh and made him sit down.

"Sh, now take a deep breath, inhale, exile" she said calmly stroking his hair.

Jack did as he was told, he closed his eyes for a second and after a few deep breaths he rested his back on the sleigh and with his eyes still closed not wanting to see Tooth's reaction explained everything that had happened.

"This isn't good..." Tooth whispered when Jack finished speaking.

Jack opened his eyes to look at her, and he fought of Pitch his sadness turned to anger as he clenched his fists "he killed Sandy and now he captured North and Bunny..." he growled "he is winning."

"Only just do, there's still two guardians left, and we will show him how far from winning he is!" Tooth said determinedly.

Jack was silent for a second "two?" he asked.

"Me and you."

Jack was silent for another moment as he took it in then smiled and nodded "your right, losing is no option" he said looking up at her just as determined.

Tooth smiled seeing him with such hope in his eyes, Jack had everything she loved in children there in his eyes, and she would protect does stuff in him as much as she would any mortal child.

All do the speech had been nice, Tooth would not let Jack fight with her that night, it was far too dangerous, the boy was too badly injured all do she said if he rested up and recovered as quickly as he claimed he did he would be able to fight soon.

Jack had been wide awake most of the night watching Tooth fight and shouting at her when any nightmares looked like they where getting to close to a child, but when Tooth got back to the sleigh which was still outside of Jamie's door, Jack was fast asleep.

Tooth smiled and carefully sat down next to him. She checked his leg which had now been bandaged up. Jamie had given her some medical supplies though the window. He wasn't allowed out for a little while do after the sudden disappearance.

"You made the right decision, Bunny, North..." she whispered and took in a deep breath, she felt like flying right to the lair and attacking but she knew that was not only careless but stupid.

"Tooth?" Jack whispered as his eyes half opened to look up at the Tooth fairy.

"I'm here darling" she said smiling down at him, he sat up yawning whipping sleepy out of his eyes.

"It's so strange to not dream..." he whispered sitting up and cuddling his legs "I miss dreams, they where always so full of fun and love and... that kinda stuff..." he whispered.

"We all do, Sandy always made such beautiful dreams, his being making them since forever and there still just as original as when they began..." she whispered taking in a deep breath as she remembered the Sandman.

"I'll miss Sandy... of all the spirits he was the one to pay me the most attention, he would bring me lovely dreams and sometimes he would let me sit with him, he'd let me give him ideas for dreams and I would watch him work... on certain days when kids stayed up late and Sandy decided they needed to have a dreamless night so as to rest better, he would play with me even... it was always nice to play with someone who could see me for a change..." he smiled at the happy memories.

"Sounds like you where very close..."

"Closer then to the other spirits I guess... but..."

"No buts, Sandy is a very busy spirit, if he took the time to do does things with you it was because he cared about you... you must have something very special inside" she said.

Jack smiled remembering how North had said the same thing only days ago.

"I guess I must have... I just wish I knew what it was" he whispered placing a hand in his pocket wishing he had his teeth, perhaps that would answer the questions, perhaps his memories would tell him what was so special about him.

He let out a sigh he no longer had his memories, it no longer matted. Instead he smiled and stood up moving his ankle a bit to see how it was feeling, the bleeding had stopped and all do it still hurt to stand up and even more to work, he felt like it would soon heal. He had always healed fast or at least since he had become a spirit.

"Hey Tooth?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to come see my home?"

"Oh... sure" she said with a smile.

"You wont be the first person I show, afraid Jamie beat you to it, but you will be the first spirit!" he said smiling and leading the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack leaned against a wall grinning as Tooth flew around his home her eyes filled with wonder. North would be proud. She was examining the beautiful ice and frost that the cave was made out of.

"Jack, this is amazing! I'm surprised you had the patience to make this..." she admitted.

"Well, needed something to do when the sun melted my snow and all the other spirits had such amazing homes, I didn't want to be the odd one out."

"You didn't want to be the odd one out?" Tooth asked and giggled "you know, you didn't do the best of job, your are most definitely the oddest spirit I ever met."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty out of place when ever I am around spirits..." he said this as if sad but then grinned "but I wont deny, I enjoyed making this, it is my little winter wonderland."

"It is perfect Jack... I wish I had known the beauty of your ice sooner, I would have appreciated you more..." she whispered.

Jack laughed "appreciate me? That would be new, not many people appreciate the coldness of winter... apart from the children that is, snowballs and fun times" he said grinning proudly.

"You, Jack Frost, are so much more of a guardians then you know."

"What ever you say" Jack said walking around kicking snow over his possessions so as to hide them from sigh while Tooth stared at the ceiling.

"We under the lake right now?"

"Yep."

"That is amazing..."

"I always say the lake is my home" he said.

"Why is that? I mean I know this is under but... why did you build it under the lake?"

Jack hesitated turning to look at Tooth, she looked merely curious so Jack answered "my earlier memory was at the lake, darkness... that the first thing I remember... it was dark and it was cold... and I was scared... but then... then I saw the moon... it was so big and it was so bright it seemed to chase the darkness away... and when it did... I wasn't scared any more... why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I'd never know..." Tooth placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder "and a part of me wonders if I ever will..." he sighed and let Tooth cuddle him, trying comfort him.

"Your a guardians Jack, that is what you are meant to do..." she whispered.

Jack just shook his head "what kinda guardians sides with Pitch?"

"The young, lost and lonely ones... that's which" she said quietly, Jack looked into her eyes, she trusted Jack, he could tell. This made him smile.

"Thanks Tooth..." he whispered before sighing "we should get back to the sleigh, you will get ill down here and that is the last thing we want" he grinned and led the way out. Ignoring Tooth's protests about him moving about too much with his ankle still injured.

A whole week passed and Jack was more than frustrated. His ankle all do recovering well was not completely healed yet. He had found a stick in the forest a similar height all do without the G at the end which he used to both keep his balance and simply make him feel comfortable. The absence of his staff was not something he was sued to.

Jack helped Tooth fight the nightmares at night now using this newly found staff to hit them all do it took a few more hits then his staff it worked well enough. All do he really wanted to try and save Bunny and North by now.

Belief was slowly yet effectively spreading, most the surrounding towns where now filled with believers thank to the stories being spread by the children of Burgess and the slowing of the nightmares caused by Tooth and Jack's constant fighting.

Tooth refused to let Jack go tot the lair alone and all do she also wished to save Bunny and North. She wasn't going risk all they had achieved. A few nights with nightmares and the kids could easily be scared out of there believe if Pitch wished.

Bunny meanwhile was holding onto hope best he could. The fact he was still himself and not a tiny bunny meant Jack and Tooth where keeping the belief. He had been locked up the same way Jack had been, with no weapons, no light and horribly tight nightmare sand keeping him put in a single place, which hurt quite badly after a week.

North was as far away from Bunny as Pitch could possibly manage inside the lair. In the same state as Bunny. All he could think about was Jack and Tooth and how they where fending. Hoping Pitch had let them be, especially Jack. The idea that Pitch could have captured the boy and had him back in the cell without North knowing scared him.

He didn't dare ask Pitch, not that he had been given that chance. Pitch had not visited since locking the guardians of wonder in the horrid cell. He worried about Jack and what being locked up could do to the boy. How long could the kid hold onto things like wonder and hope when locked up?

North struggled for a second at the idea of Jack, remembering the wonder in his eyes when North led him though the workshop. The wonder as he saw the sleigh and they flew into the sky. The hope when he found out he had a past to discover.

He knew his worried where stupid and that chances where Pitch had no need for the child, that he was safe and sound with Tooth, maybe even fighting side by side with her. But that didn't calm him down, because he felt in his belly that Jack was in danger.

Pitch stared at the globe. The belief was coming back, perhaps slowly but surely. And this was not good, not good at all. He wished he had not made the deal with the guardians, kept Jack prisoners, perhaps then he could have captured that annoying Tooth fairy when she came looking for them and be done with it.

The would have been nobody to fight or defend. He would be left to do as he wished without any interference from anybody. He turned away from the globe and disappeared into the shadows. He could attack, he had an army, it would surely work if he was not careless. Yet for some reason he didn't want to, far too direct.

Instead, preparing his nightmare sand he sneaked into Burgess, it was daytime and Pitch had to be careful to stay in the shade moving from shadow to shadow. Soon he saw the two remaining Guardians, they where both sleeping peacefully.

Jack held his staff replacement close to him as he slept while Tooth held Baby Tooth in her hands in front of her face. Pitch grinned at how easy it would be to capture the two if he needed to. Carefully he touched Jack's staff, black sand covered it in the way Jack's frost usually did. Pitch grinned at his word and then sighed as he remembered to force it into the staff so as to hide it from the boy's sight.

Pitch pushed Jack's hair at of his face to see the child's expression. Nothing, he was having a dreamless sleep, how boring, but Pitch would not risk giving the kid a nightmare so instead he left as silently and unnoticed as he had come.

That night Jack was first awake. He yawned and stood up leaning on his staff for support, he didn't realize what Pitch had done and he made his way over to the road where he would stand and fight at night. He carefully placed weight on his injured foot, when he felt pain he stopped and sighed. All do he couldn't deny he had fallen from the sky many times and had most definitely gone though plenty of injured.

None had taken so long to recover. Jack guessed it was due to the nightmare sand having properly cracked the bone into pieced rather then just a single snap like with his staff. He knew he would still recover way faster to any mortal but that didn't change the winter spirits mood.

And as the first nightmare appeared he grinned, he was prepared to fight and let out his rage. He raised his staff and as soon as the nightmare was close enough slashed at the nightmare with all his strength. The nightmare was no affected. Jack jumped back avoiding an attack before slashing again, nothing. His eyes widened.

He was about to slash for a third time when another nightmare hit him from behind, he hit the floor hard and groaned raising his staff up to protect him.

The nightmare stood on his two bad legs letting out a threatening sound before attacking, his front legs broke Jack's staff and hit Jack hard who groaned once more closing his eyes tightly.

His held the now broken bits of wood tighter as he struggled to gasp for breath. The other nightmare stood only a small distance away from Jack ready to run up and trample all over the now defenceless spirit, but before he could the two where both destroyed by sharp wrings.

"Tooth..." Jack said between gasps smiling, relieved.

"You ok?" she asked helping Jack to his feet.

Jack looked at his staff, the nightmare sand was leaking out form it now "yeah..." he whispered trying to figure out what had happened.

"You go back to the sleigh, I will fight alone tonight."

"No way! Just cause this bit of useless wood is broken doesn't mean I can't fight!" he shouted determinedly, all do the gasping immediately otherwise only convinced Tooth further of his need to stay out of it.

"Jack, it's fine, I took them on alone the first night, you could be injured... it isn't worth the risk" she said and fought of more nightmares.

Jack shook his head, throwing the broken staff to the floor he ran up and fought best he could without a weapon. He had never fought with his fists before and his leg was still too badly injured to kick. But he was not leaving Tooth alone.

Tooth glared at him, she would have dragged him back tot he sleigh and forced him to stay had there not been so many nightmares keeping her busy. She fought and fought. But tonight they felt infinite, stronger even. She couldn't understand why.

Tooth turned to see how Jack was doing, when she saw him not by her side but a few metres away surrounded by nightmares she clenched her fists, trying to fight her way though the nightmares to get to him.

Jack was as oblivious of being separated form Tooth as she had been second ago. And because of that when he heard Tooth's voice scream out his name it took him a second to long to react before he was thrown to the ground by a nightmare that hit him the back.

He hit the ground even harder then before as he hit his elbow first. He looked up with fear in his eyes as one of the nightmares held him down, he almost wished he had gone back to the sleigh but the idea of leaving Tooth alone would have been even scarier.

The nightmares seemed way too smart tonight, separating the two, attacking from behind. Jack wondered if they where following specific orders rather then just trying to do there job like usual. He didn't have time to search for Pitch when the nightmare raised his two front hooves and landed them hard making Jack scream out with pain. He closed his eyes as he felt blood leak from the wound.

Tooth only just managed to make it to the nightmare before it landed another hit. She wanted so much to check if Jack was okay, she could hear him gasping for air, she had seen the blood on his hoodie. Yet there where nightmare all around them and she had to defend him.

She fought for the rest of the night, had she not been powered by rage she may not have made it throughout the whole night but seeing the nightmares hurt Jack and her will to protect him made her at least feel more powerful. When the sun finally came up and the nightmares hid away, she landed and gasped for her breath, only letting herself a minute before turning to Jack who had been left on the floor to himself for so many hours.

She knelt down "Jack?" she whispered, the boy's eyes where closed but he was gasping for breath. He half opened his eyes to look up at her. He smiled when seeing how worried she was, he hoped that would calm her down. It did, she let out a sigh of relief and she carefully picked Jack up.

Jack flinched from pain at the movement but forced himself to ignore it as Tooth carefully lay him down in the sleigh before pulling of his hoodie to inspect the wound.

"How did the fight go?" Jack asked Tooth as she inspected the wound.

Jack's ribs had been shattered and had he taken another hit it would have surely crushed his stomach. Tooth was relieved that she had made it on time to at least stop that one.

"No nightmares reached any kids, but you being injured was not a part of the plan!" she glared "you should have gone back, like I said!"

"I'm sorry Tooth... but I couldn't leave you to fight alone" he whispered, trying to sit up before being pushed down.

"You need to stay put, I'm going to get some bandages, and your going to stay here, in the sleigh, resting, for as long as you need to!"

Jack was about to complain, he once again tried to sit up but when Tooth didn't try to stop him, pain spread though his body and he fell back down gasping for breath. He closed his eyes tightly.

"You need to stay still Jack, rest, it's going to be okay" Tooth said carefully getting some bandages she had kept with Jamie's permission out of the back of the sleigh and carefully stopping the bleeding.

"No it's not... Tooth the believers are spreading so slowly and you saw the nightmare, there getting harder to defeat, and to add to all that Pitch still had North and Bunny..."

"Jack, don't give up hope yet... we need to believe!" Tooth said, looking at Jack with worried eyes, Jack saw this and nodded.

"I know but... it's becoming harder even for me" he whispered before closing his eyes and eventually falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Bunny had been wishing to see light for the last week, but when the door was opened and the small amount of light inside Pitch's lair entered the room, it stung his eyes making him flinch.

Pitch stood at the doorway casting a long shadow that didn't quite reach Bunny "feeling comfortable?" Pitch asked mockingly.

Bunny just growled as he struggled slightly "what do you want Pitch?!"

"I fought you may want to see this" he said and threw nightmare sand on the floor in front of Bunny making him move against the wall as if expecting it to attack.

At first Bunny didn't understand then he saw the red that tinted the sand "blood?"

"Exactly" Pitch said "Jack's to precise."

Bunny's eyes widened "what did you do to him?" he asked sounding angry.

"I did nothing, my nightmares where out doing there job and as always Jack was there to defend the children of Burgess, expect he misjudged and got slightly injured by a few of them."

"He better be okay or I swear you will regret ever looking at the child!"

"Such empty threat, may I remind you I still have the child staff."

Bunny clenched his teeth and glared at Pitch "what do you want? I know you didn't just come here to show me... this."

"So smart, your right, I need something from you Bunny."

"No way."

"But Bunny... you haven't even heard what I need?"

"I don't need to."

"You haven't even heard what happened if you disobey."

Bunny remained silent, this he did need to know. If the consequence was harm to Bunny, he would take it without even asking what Pitch wanted, but if it was something that could hurt one of the others on the other hand...

"You see Bunny, I want Jack, so I want information, you seem to know the most about him... and if you refuse, then I am left with no choice then to leave him to die, it's only a matter of time until another nightmare gets his hooves on the kid."

"Jack..."

"Make your choice, would you rather see the kid with me, surrounded in darkness, or alone covered in blood" Pitch threatened.

Bunny closed his eyes as if considering, but there was nothing to consider. Jack's safety was too important, not that Bunny knew that much about the child anyway.

"I'll tell you everything I know..."

"Good, you can start now" he said and the sand tightened around Bunny's paws making him grunt and wonder how Jack hid the existence of the horrible stuff from them.

"The kids been around for three hundred years... he appeared around colonial times, he tends to stay close to that town, Burgess..."

"Why?"

"He seems to consider that lake his home..." he explained.

"The lake?"

"Yeah... he keeps it frozen longer then anything else and spends a lot of his time there..."

"I see, continue."

"He tends to go to Antarctica for long periods of time sometimes..."

"Like, when his upset?"

"I've never asked."

"He went there after you shouted at him, it is where he goes to let out his emotions, nobody there but ice and wind... no better place in the world" Pitch said to himself then gestured with his hand for Bunny to continue.

"Mother Nature keeps a close eye on him... I think that she may have joined powers with the Moon when creating Jack" he explained.

"Hm..." Pitch fought about that for a second, then gestures for Bunny to continue once more.

"The kid doesn't depend on believers for his power like we do, he is powerful on his own."

"So I've noticed."

"All the kid forgot his past he has an amazing memory, he remembers the names of thousand of kids around the world who he plays with" Bunny said "he plays a lot of games..."

"Snowball and fun times."

"I don't think he knows many other spirits, Mother Nature, Sandy and me... but I think that may be it. He is a loner."

"Did he chose to be a loner do?" Pitch asked with a grin.

Bunny looked down "I don't know."

Pitch couldn't help but grin seeing Bunny hide his expression. Most likely he felt guilty, and he should. Jack had been willing to follow Pitch into the shadows just so as to not be alone.

"He is strong... he knows how to fight, not just because he is powerful, I don't know where it comes from, weather he learned to fight in his past life or trained for it in his current one, but it is not mere instinct, too well coordinated."

"Interesting..."

"I know his still a child, his soul and heart is a child's, that why he remains on the naughty list... I don't know why he doesn't grow up at all... but I think it has a reason."

"He loves animals, they can see him... that's all I know."

"You don't keep your enemies closer?"

"He isn't my enemy..." Bunny growled.

"Then you don't keep your friends close? Or is he not a friend either... is he, to you, nothing?"

Bunny clenched his teeth and paws.

"He is, he has been to you for so long, that is why Bunny. He will join me, because you never gave him the option to join you."

"He won't listen to you, Pitch!"

"That is what you think, Bunny, but the kid wont last much longer, why earlier today he very nearly gave up Hope."

Bunny's eyes widened and he shook his head refusing to believe Pitch, Jack could not lose hope, how long had it been since Bunny had been locked up anyway?

"Goodbye Bunny, I will be sure to keep you updated on my accomplishments."

Bunny growled as the door was closed and once more the darkness covered the small room leaving Bunny to wonder aimlessly in his own thoughts.

Jack was lying on his back in the sleigh, Jamie had given him a book to read, but Jack couldn't say big foot or aliens where of particular interest to him. He admitted it was more fun then watching the clouds do.

Tooth had decided Jack needed to recover, properly this time, no going home to check the ice wasn't melting or fighting during the night. Jack wanted to refuse so much but he wasn't really sure how, Tooth was right no matter what excuses Jack made up.

"Hey, Jack!"

Jack looked up, carefully he sat up holding his side with his hand, he grinned when he saw Jamie running up to see him.

"Hey kiddo! How you doing? I trust you slept well."

"Thanks to you and Tooth" he said climbing into the sleigh and sitting down next to him "have you finished the book?"

"Only twice" he said handing the book to Jamie.

"Wow, your a fast reader!"

"Not really, I just don't have anything else to do" Jack said sitting back.

"Do you read often?"

"Isn't my favourite past time but is better then nothing, I once read over a hundred books in a month."

"Wow, how? Why?" Jamie looked wide eyes up at Jack.

"I kinda got myself stuck inside a library."

"Stuck?"

"I went in, I was curious as to what the building was, then they locked the door, it was closed for summer" he explained grinning at the kid who looked amazed.

"And you just sat there and read for a month?"

"Well, either that or cause a blizzard inside, I did both, sort of regret it do. I felt guilty when I saw how much some kids enjoy reading."

"Yeah... reading is good sometimes. When was this?"

"Dunno, 1980 something, wouldn't be able to say exactly."

"Wow! You are old!"

"Yeah, I am the old and wise winter spirit, Jack Frost."

This made Jamie laughed as he tried to imagine Jack as old and wise "how old are you?"

"Three hundred years since I became Jack Frost, apparently there was some time before that but not sure quite how much..." he looked down at himself wondering if he could guess his age then shrugged deciding it didn't really matter.

"Woah... you must have seen a lot of stuff!"

"I have... I've seen wars, I've seen tragedies... I've seen illness and how fast is spread, hunger... fires and floods..."

Jamie looked at Jack, silent as he listened. Jack looked up and looked into the young child's face.

"You know Jamie, it is always easier to remember the bad things, but, I've also seen new inventions, I've seen families reunited... I've seen snow days, I've seen kids like you who smiles and play... I've seen three hundred Easters, Christmases... I've seen the world for what it is. Both good and bad, and trust me Jamie... it is neither."

"I'm scared Jack."

"Don't be. It is not scary, it is like... like a big game, there are obstacles and falls and then there is the fun and the prizes. Trust me Jamie, if you live your life at the limit, everything will intensify, the pain and the happiness... and if your like me, you will never regret" he said, grinning.

Jamie looked at Jack for a second then smiled "your strange, Jack, you act and look like a child... then you talk to me like an adult, saying stuff I don't understand."

Jack laughed and ruffled Jamie's hair "just remember does words, you will understand one day."

"I will, Jack, thank you."

"So, hows Sophie?"

"She wants to see Bunny."

"Poor kiddo, tell her she will see Bunny soon."

"Will she?"

Jack looked at Jamie and nodded.

"Tooth told me about Pitch..."

"I know, but we will rescue them. No matter what."

"She also told me about your bones being broken."

"Pretty obvious that" Jack pointed out "I heal fast, part of being a spirit, I guess."

"So you'll get better then go and save them...?"

"Exactly!"

Jamie grinned "good luck! I have to go home now, so mum doesn't worry about me."

"Say hi for me!"

"She's going to think I'm insane!" Jamie said laughing and running of "I'll bring you something else to do tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, thanks kiddo!"


	15. Chapter 15

Tooth was fighting nightmares, they came from every direction. Jack sat in the sleigh his head resting on his arms "left, right, two behind you, left and right" Jack with a bored tone warned Tooth of each enemy as if he where reading a boring book.

"Jack..."

Jack turned around at the sound of the voice, he looked over to Baby Tooth, she didn't seem to have heard anything and had taken over Jack's job, chirping out directions to Tooth.

Jack sighed and carefully got up. Thankfully nor Baby Tooth nor Tooth noticed so he was free to go. He carefully, slowly walked towards where he had heard the voice.

"Who's there?" he whispered cautiously.

"Jack!" he recognized a child's voice, a girl.

Jack's eyes widened, had a nightmare found one of the children. Without a second fought he walked in the direction of the voice. If he could he would have run, or flown.

"I'm coming! Hold in there!" he called out.

He froze when he reached his lake, had he walked this far?

"Jack!"

It didn't matter, he made his way across the lake, but when he reached the centre the ice began to crack. Jack looked down surprised, this had never happened before, usually ice thickened under the touch of his feet.

"Scared, Jack?"

Jack looked up to see Pitch standing in front of him, holding his teeth in his hands.

"Pitch! What did you do to that child?"

"Child?" Pitch looked confused for a second before understanding and holding up the teeth "you have a strange past Jack, I wish I could see it, but extracting your final thing of fear was enough work and needed enough help from the baby teeth as it is."

Jack looked confused "what are you talking about?"

"That voice, is from your past Jack, from your memories. And the last fear you ever felt Jack, before you became Jack Frost... is this" the ice cracked more under Jack's feet making him look down.

Jack looked up at Pitch "I'm not scared, Pitch, I can take a bit of water and cold is not a problem."

"Perhaps not, but you where scared, do you know why?"

"No..."

"Do you want to know?"

"Knowing you, probably not."

Pitch grinned "I see."

Jack rolled his eyes, he turned around and with a large jump with assistance of the wind he was of the ice "you failed."

"I wasn't trying to drown you, Jack."

"Then what?"

"It was a test, I can't see your past, but you can" he said throwing the tooth box to Jack, he caught them with ease.

"What's the catch Pitch?"

"Nothing, Jack, remember I said I hope that one day we can work together, to trust each other. I have no intentions to hurt you Jack, the guardians will be defeated and you are weak to stop me. I might as well as give you them, no use to me are they?"

Jack glared at Pitch and took a step back "you would happily kill me to keep the guardians in line, don't tell me you care about me now."

"Jack, I would hurt you, I would injure and make you miserable. All can be cure with time, but not death. No that is the end. You will one day be mine, until then many things will happen."

Jack just looked confused making Pitch grin "return to your little friends, now, don't want them to worry" he said and faded into the shadows.

Jack stared at where Pitch was before taking in a deep breath and heading back. He found all the nightmares gone and a very panicked Tooth and Baby Tooth.

"Jack! Where are you?! Jack?!" Tooth shouted, Baby Tooth chirping frantically flying around.

"Here" Jack said quietly as he approached.

They both turned and flew to him, Tooth grabbing him by the shoulders having to hold back from hugging him so as to not hurt him and Baby Tooth landing on his shoulder and chirping annoyed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry you... I heard a child calling, it was Pitch but..."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No... just gave me this" he whispered holding up the teeth.

Tooth looked at them surprised, then confused.

"Why?"

"He seems to think I may still join him the future."

"I see... keep an eye out Jack, don't leave alone next time!"

"I wont. I'm sorry."

"Do you... want to see them?" Tooth asked pointing to the memory box.

Jack looked down at them, he had waited his whole life for this, but was he prepared? He shook his head "I want to sleep... I can see them later."

Tooth nodded "fair enough... you shouldn't be standing with your injury!" she scolded guiding Jack over to the sleigh and forcing him to lie down.

"Thanks, Tooth" Jack whispered before falling asleep, Tooth sat down next to him and carefully took the teeth from his hands staring at them.

"I wonder..." she whispered and was about to look at the memories but Baby Tooth stopped her, chirping that she should at least let Jack see them first. Tooth nodded.

"I'm sorry... but I'm worried about him and... I'm curious."

Baby Tooth chirped once more and Tooth nodded, placing the Teeth next to Jack.

"Bunny..." Pitch whispered as he opened the door.

Bunny didn't look up, he kept his eyes on the floor.

"I started my plan."

Bunny didn't reply.

"I gave Jack his memories back."

Bunny's eyes widened in confusion "why?"

"Because then he will know, know he is a guardian. Then he will do anything to finish this, to win this battle and end this... and guess what? That determination... that hope, will be his fall."

Bunny clenched his paws "how?"

"You'll see."


	16. Chapter 16

Jack gasped. Tooth fluttered right above him, her eyes wide "what did you see?" she asked excited. Baby Tooth sighed.

"I-I..." Jack placed the tooth box down and took deep breaths, slowly he smiled as he recalled the memory and looked up at took "I, had a sister!" he shouted and burst into laugher "a little sister, I saved her!"

Tooth laughed seeing how happy Jack "was that's great Jack! No wonder your a guardian."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked up at the moon "your right..." he was silent then laughed "I'm a guardian!" he shouted jumping up he jumped with joy.

Tooth laughed forgetting about Jack's injury as she gave him a big hug. Jack's ignore the pain and laughed hugging her back "thanks Tooth."

Tooth smiled "Jack..." she started then just laughed "your happiness is contagious!" she complained.

Jack laughed then grinned up at her before sitting back down "I'm a guardians..." he whispered.

Tooth smiled sitting down next to him "so tell me, what was she like? Your sister."

"She was... she was happy, she looked up to me and she was a lot more responsible then me..." he laughed at the new memories which felt so new yet so old "she was perfect."

Tooth smiled "and your other family?"

"My mum worried about us... the last words she told me where 'be careful' and my dad was hard working... he taught me stuff. They both loved me... I had a family!"

Tooth smiled "Jack."

"Yeah?"

"When this is over... I'll make sure you have a family again."

Jack looked confused he looked up at Tooth, she was smiling carpingly at her and Jack smiled up at her, his eyes filled with more hope and wonder then Tooth had ever seen. They where also filled with new and old memories and dreams of a better future.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"How long do you plan to stay a child?" she asked jokingly.

Jack blinked and laughed "are you calling me immature?"

"I'm calling you amazing."

Jack smiled "well I plan to stay amazing as long as possible!"

Tooth couldn't help but laugh "Bunny will disagree."

"Bunny disagrees with everything!"

"Only if it's you" Tooth said giggling. Then her eyes fluttered over Jack's wound, all the jumping around seemed to have caused it to bleed.

"Doesn't change much for me" Jack said as Tooth made him lie down, he sighed "Tooth, I'm fine."

"Your bleeding."

"Oh..." Jack looked down "just a little..." he whispered but he did as he was told, and soon he was asleep again. Jack had been sleeping a lot recently, it seemed to be his way of healing. And all do not as quick as the other guardians the child did heal quick in comparison to any mortal.

Jack woke up the following morning. Tooth had fallen asleep along with Baby Tooth, Jack sat up and smiled at them.

"Sweet when they sleep, aren't they?"

Jack turned around quickly and his eyes widened at the sigh of Pitch, he backed away.

"Relax. I wish you know harm, how where your memories?"

Jack grinned "I don't think they did what you intended. I had a family Pitch, I saved a part of it, I am a guardian. And this" he quickly picked up and held up the teeth "proved it to me."

"Good."

Jack looked confused "good?"

"If you ever join me, I wont have it be due to lies or false beliefs, you will know who you are and you will join me for your own reasons."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Jack."

"You know about fear, but you know nothing about me."

"Perhaps... I do not yet know everything. But I do know enough... I know how you could save Sandy, for example."

Jack's eyes widened "what are you talking about?"

"You have dream sand, don't you? Not much, but enough... if enough children where to dream, he would come back, reform out of does dreams."

Jack's eyes widened more "why would you tell me this?"

"Because, for that you would need enough time without my nightmares."

"I don't understand..."

"I want to make a deal with you Jack, you can have a whole week without my nightmares... and in exchange..."

"No interested, I know that whatever it is, is too much to pay."

"What if I said... it wont hurt anybody but you?"

Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I want your eyes, Jack."

Jack blinked in confusion "pardon?"

"I want to take away your eyesight."

"My... eyesight?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Does it matter? Is your ability to see too much to ask for the life of one of your own?"

Jack looked down at his feet, thinking then he looked up "how do I know you will give me that time?"

"There is no way you can be completely sure... but I will give you your staff back so you can always hunt me down in the case that I do break my deal."

"My staff? Why would you give that back?"

"Because... I don't need it."

Jack hesitated, he looked over to Tooth and Baby Tooth. There feathers where so colourful... if he where blind he would never see colours ever again. He would never be able to talk to Sandy ever again without somebody there to tell him what pictures where there.

He closed his eyes tightly and fought of Sandy, Sandy had been there for Jack way before Jack even knew about the other guardians, he owed him "fine, it's a deal, Pitch."

He opened them and the last thing he saw was Pitch's grin as nightmare sand hit his head, he let out a scream of pain and surprised as everything went black. He fought he had fallen unconscious but as he heard Tooth gasp. And felt his staff pushed into his hands he realized that wasn't the case.

"Your week starts now... good luck, Jack Frost."

"Jack" Tooth shouted hugging him "are you okay? Pitch was here! He attacked you... then vanished!" she sounded panicked.

Jack blinked, his eyes where open but there was nothing, everything was black. He nodded "I'm fine, Tooth... we need to do something."

"Now?"

Jack nodded "sooner the better" he said and stumbled out of the sleigh using his staff for support.

"Your still injured!"

"This is more important! We need to go to the cave I showed you, now!"

Tooth hesitated but as she heard how desperate Jack sounded she nodded "lets go."

Tooth flew on ahead, Jack followed the sound of her wrings without much trouble but once he reached the woods it was impossible to move around without bumping into the trees all around him.

"Jack.. are you okay?" Tooth asked.

Jack nodded "I'm just a little... confused" he whispered, Tooth grabbed his hand at that and guided him though the woods, she watched him carefully. His eyes where unfocused and each step was hesitant. It scared Tooth.

Soon they where in the cave, Jack used his staff feeling though the snow until he found his pile of stuff, he carefully removed the snow, he heard Tooth gasp "come here."

"What is this stuff, Jack?"

"It is my collection... it is a long story, there is some dream sand, can you see it?"

Tooth nodded, Jack didn't reply to this "Jack?"

"What is it Tooth? Can you see it or not?"

"I nodded."

Jack remained silent for a moment "oh... sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tooth you need to collect the dream sand, tonight we are going to travel the world and spread dreams I know there isn't much but it doesn't take a lot and it will grow bigger when the dream forms" Jack explained.

"But what about the nightmare?"

"They wont attack, not tonight."

"How do you know?"

"Please... Tooth, just trust me."

"I trust you Jack... but I'm worried about you..."

"Tooth, you will spread the dreams with me, right?"

Tooth nodded "I will, we will... and after that you will explain?"

Jack hesitated then nodded.

"Bunny..."

"What is it this time?" he growled.

"I'm releasing you."

Bunny blinked and looked up "what?"

"I'm releasing you."

"Why?"

"I am releasing both you and North."

"Why?"

A moment of silence then Pitch grinned "I want you to see Jack."

Bunny felt a shiver run down his spine "what have you done to him?"

Pitch didn't answer. But the nightmare sand vanished, Bunny tried to jump up to attack but his paws felt numb form the tightness of the sand and he fell.

"I trust you will find your own way out."

Bunny looked up, he could see North only a few rooms away, confused. He looked at his paws, trying to understand what was going on. Either something really bad had happened to Jack or this was a trap. Or Pitch was very bored.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack grinned as he carefully sprinkled the dream sand over the heads of sleeping children and watched as happy pictures appeared over there head. This particular dream was about sand, the kid looked up at the skies watching millions of animals and dinosaurs and spaceships fly around him. Sandy in the centre of it all, high in the sky on his cloud of golden dream sand.

Jack sighed wishing he could see what the kid dreamt, carefully using his staff to navigate though the room without bumping into anything he managed to leave though the window carefully closing it behind him. Touching the wall so as to not go to high he slipped into the next house bumping right into Tooth.

Tooth giggled "look where your going, Jack."

"Oh, sorry I... wasn't looking."

"I see that, I already did this house, look" she said pointing at the dream.

"At what?" Jack asked looking away so that tooth didn't realize his lack of sigh.

"The dream."

"What is he dreaming of?"

"Is it that bad?"

"No... I just want to hear you say it."

"Oh, I get it. Everyone loves the sleigh" she said with a grin, Jack grinned too.

"North will be very grateful" he said leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah... why?"

"Your acting really... clumsy."

"I'm a bit sleepy, but don't worry. I will sleep in the morning" Jack reassured smiling at her, or he hoped he was smiling at her at least. He may just be smiling at a wall.

"If your sure..."

"Come on! We still got a lot of dreams to deliver!" Jack shouted flying of happily crashing into a tree making Tooth laugh.

"You okay Jack?"

"Yeah... still not looking" he said with an awkward grin.

"If you keep up like this you'll do more damage to yourself then the nightmares" Tooth said grabbing Jack's hand and leading him to the next house to continue spreading dreams.

By the time they got back to the sleigh the sun was already up. Tooth still held Jack's hand, all do she hadn't said anything to Jack she guessed there was something wrong with his eyes, she hoped it was normal considering how Jack hid it.

She was surprised when she landed and heard voices shouting, she turned just in time to see North pull the two guardians into a tight hug "you are here!" he sounded overjoyed to see them.

"North!" Tooth shouted and gasped looking up at him with wide eyes then spotting Bunny hopping towards them "Bunny! How did you...?"

Jack pulled away from North, he let out a small whimper holding his chest "that hurt" he complained, landing on the floor but smiling up at them, glad to 'see' them.

Bunny hopped over to Jack and stood tall looking at him carefully.

"What you looking for Cottontail?" Jack asked taking a step back feeling Bunny's presence.

"You all right kid?" Bunny asked grabbing Jack by the shoulders and looking at him.

"Yeah... I-I... your the ones who have been locked up in Pitch's lair! How did you escape?" he asked trying to get away from Bunny who held on tightly.

"We didn't, Pitch let us go" Bunny sounded very serious.

"Why?" Jack asked confused "I mean, I'm glad but... sounds suspicious."

"That's what we fought... he said he wanted us to see you" Bunny said holding tighter to Jack's shoulder "he said he wanted us to see what he did to you, Jack."

Jack froze for a second then gave an awkward laugh "well I'm fine... I mean, my chest was hurt by a nightmare but Tooth took care of me... I-I don't really..." Jack stopped trying to think of what to say, looking away even do he could not see Bunny he didn't want Bunny to see his expression.

"Pitch attacked Jack this morning... gave him his staff back as well" Tooth whispered thinking about the events "he didn't do any harm do... not that I know of, Jack?"

Jack laughed "didn't touch me..." Jack whispered backing away bumping into the sleigh.

"Any idea what he wanted?" Bunny asked.

"He... wanted to make a deal" Jack said.

"What kinda deal?"

Jack hesitated "he... umm... he... he said he would stop the nightmares for a week" Jack whispered.

"Why?"

"He said... with a week I could spread dreams and bring Sandy back..."

Tooth gasped thinking of what they had just been doing "you accepted it!" she shouted.

Jack 'looked' down at his feet, hiding his face and giving a small nod. Glad he couldn't see the reactions of the other guardians.

"What?!" Bunny grabbed Jack tightly "what where you thinking?!"

Jack gasped and struggled "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Bunny let go of him!" North shouted pulling Bunny away and grabbing Jack, then he sighed "Jack, what did he want in exchange for this?"

Jack hesitated before closing his eyes "my eyes" he whispered, Tooth understood instantly and gasped, eyes widening.

"Jack..." she whispered "you shouldn't have accepted, we could have spread the dreams somehow..."

"Your eyes?" Bunny raised an eyebrow before understanding "you mean your blind, mate?"

Jack gave a small nod and clenched his fists "we may not get another chance like this, and I don't regret anything. If this saves Sandy then it was worth it."

He yelped when Bunny hit Jack hard, punching his shoulder careful to avoid the wounds "it was in no way worth it! We could have saved Sandy some other time, distracted Pitch, fought of the nightmares! We could have waited... Jack you won't even see anything again! How was that worth it?!" he shouted holding back from hitting Jack again.

Jack moved away "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Tooth and North couldn't be angry at the kid, not knowing his intentions and the idea of what the kid must be going though right now. Bunny on the other hand could feel nothing but anger towards the kid, the kid had made a deal with Pitch. The kid must have known it would not have ended well. And all do it was a strange fought, he knew Sandy would have felt the same.

Sandy would have been angry too do. Angry that the kid would let Pitch take something so valuable from him. But as Bunny looked into the beautiful blue eyes and saw how empty they where his anger faded and he pulled the kid close.

"Your brave, mate... brave and stupid" he whispered.

North and Tooth came and the guardians, together held there youngest memeber, calming him and making him feel safe "thank you..." Jack whispered.

After they separated, Bunny looked into Jack's eyes then to his staff "it's fixed" he mentioned.

"I fixed it" Jack said sounding proud.

"How?"

"With my powers."

"So you can use your powers without the staff?"

"Very little, but enough to fix the staff... except for the bit at the top, that I just filled in with ice."

"So we can't throw the staff in fire..." Bunny joked.

Jack laughed and smiled, holding his staff tightly he shook his head "do that and I throw you into he Antarctic ocean."

"You think you can throw me in the Antarctic ocean without your staff?" Bunny asked.

"I'm sure Tooth will help if you burn my staff" Jack pointed out.

Tooth laughed "if you ask nicely we can throw him in the lake now" she joked.

"I like that idea!" Jack sounded excited.

Bunny laughed knowing Tooth wasn't serious "got to catch me first!" Bunny said and ran of followed by Jack.

Tooth fluttered over to North "his good at calming the kid."

"He probably knows the kid better then we do" North said with a shrug.

Jack wondered if he had accidentally made a magic snowflake at some point then shrugged it of not caring as he enjoyed the game of tag with Bunny.

Bunny ran fast but not too fast, he didn't want to lose Jack and he wanted to keep a close eye on the kid making sure he didn't bump into anything. Bunny was still angry at the kid, but after seeing the kids expressions he decided that right now the most important thing was to distract the kid, until they found a way to fix this.

He feared the kid would lose hope, Bunny had seen the kid lose hope last time he had shouted at him. It had been the only thing that kept him from hitting the child, and this time he saw it again, but this time he would not abandon the kid. Not with Pitch still out there.

Giving it a good fought, he wondered if that had been Pitch's plan. For Bunny to get angry and chase Jack of again, for Pitch to get Jack back. Bunny had to admit, if it weren't for how rubbish the kid was at hiding his emotions, it may have worked.

Jack tackled Bunny "to the lake!" he shouted trying to wrestle the Bunny down who laughed and pinned Jack to the floor.

"If you wish" Bunny said and threw Jack over his shoulder to take the kid to the lake.

Only to find out that, Jack was more terrified of the lake then he was of Pitch. Bunny could see it in his face, and it made Bunny wonder. Why would Jack choose this lake as his home? If it scared him as much as it did?


	18. Chapter 18

"Bunny let go of me!" Jack shouted struggling to get free.

"It was your idea" Bunny said laughing as he threw a stone at the ice attempting to break it.

"I wasn't serious! Let me go!" he shouted struggling "you know I couldn't have thrown you in there!" he shouted.

"But you would if you could!"

"I wouldn't! I would never throw anybody in the lake!" he shouted struggling, Bunny realized he was serious and put him down holding him tightly though as he looked at Jack.

Jack was panting as he tried to pull away "please... don't..."

"Your... scared?"

Jack looked away "I can't swim" he whispered.

Bunny sighed and let him go "whatever, you had to ruin the fun."

"Hey! You don't know what fun is!"

"I know more then you think, mate" Bunny said simply "was the game of tag not fun?"

Jack laughed a little "okay, that was fun, I'll give you that."

"There you go, I know what fun is."

"You haven't experience any real fun until you had a snowball fight with Jack Frost!"

"A snowball fight? You serious?"

Jack laughed and ran over to the side of the lake to grab some snow, Bunny's eyes widened "oh no! You ain't throwing that cold wet stuff at me!" he took a step back.

Jack laughed and threw the snowball, Bunny was quick to dodge and run of into the forest, Jack grabbed another snowball and gave chase.

Soon the two where having a snowball fight, Bunny more on the defensive not liking the way the snow melted and made his fur wet. Jack who liked the cold feeling concentrating on his aim getting Bunny one out of five.

Soon the game turned into another game of tag s Bunny chased Jack through the forest, after Jack became tired he hid turning the game into hide and seek. And soon enough Bunny found Jack, fast asleep in a bush under a tree.

Bunny smiled as he carefully pulled the winter spirit out and held him carefully "your a brave little warriors aren't you?" he whispered moving Jack's hair out of his face and holding him close "you really shouldn't have made that deal..." he whispered getting up and heading back towards the sleigh where the others where waiting.

His eyes where on Jack when he left the trees he looked up at eyes widened. He dropped Jack not bothering to put him down carefully and jumped over him running to over to see Sandy, eyes filled with hope as Sandy waved to him.

Jack let out a whimper as he pulled his legs close as if trying to make himself comfortable before realizing he was on the floor. He sat up and blinked confused, not able to see Sandy. Bunny laughed "welcome back" he said with a grin.

"Back from where?" Jack asked standing up with a yawn.

North laughed and helped Jack up "sandy is back!" he shouted happily. Jack took a second to understand what North had said then he smiled.

"Sandy!" he shouted and ran forwards to where Bunny was taking it was where Sandy was too, he felt a furry paw catch him when he almost tripped over Sandy.

"Watch it mate" Bunny said helping him up "have the others told you?" Bunny asked suddenly serious as he faced Sandy who made a questions mark above his head.

"Jack, you tell him."

"Tell him what?" Jack asked confused.

"About your eyes..." Bunny whispered.

Jack froze for a second then looked down at his feet, Sandy looked confused, Jack didn't know what to say he had done all this for Sandy but he wasn't sure what Sandy would think about it.

"You see, to get you back we needed enough time to spread dreams..." he whispered "with some dream sand I had..." his voice seemed to be getting quieter.

Sandy made sand pictures above his head but Jack couldn't see any of them.

"Pitch came over to me... he said he would give as a week without nightmares, enough time to get you back no doubt..." Jack whispered.

Sandy's eyes widened and he looked over to Bunny making a questions mark above his head, he understood Pitch would not give the week away for free, and feared what the guardians had given to save him from the nightmares.

Jack sighed "I'm blind."

Sandy's eyes went back to Jack, confused for a second, he sat down on his dream sand as if taking in what had happened. He had been gone so long, the whole thing seemed a bit confusing.

"Tooth was asleep and me and North... where sort of caught up at the time. Nobody was there from making the kid make the stupid deal" Bunny explained poking Jack in the side.

"That hurt" Jack mumbled trying to push Bunny away.

Bunny didn't pay much attention to Jack "the kid tried to hide it even" he said, poking Jack again.

"I wasn't trying to hide it..." Jack whispered.

Bunny continued to ignore it "we told him we could have just defeated Pitch, found a point in time when we could spread the dreams, but by then it was too late."

"Shut up!" Jack shouted and turned to leave just bumping right into North and stomping the ground in frustration.

"Well it's true!" Bunny shouted.

"Yeah, and like you said, it's too late! Why go on about it!" Jack shouted cuddling himself.

Bunny looked slightly sad but it didn't note in his voice "cause if we don't remind you, you will make the same mistake next time as well!"

"There wont be a next time."

"How do you know?" Bunny asked hopping towards Jack.

Jack felt tears fill his eyes "I don't" he whispered, Bunny hopped forwards again this time he grabbed Jack, picking him up.

"Your tired" he said.

"No I'm not" he said trying to push away.

"Your only awake cause I dropped you."

"Yeah, thanks for that" he said sarcastically glaring.

Bunny grinned "your welcome" he replied picking the kid up and hopping into the sleigh laying the kid down "North, take him back to North pole."

"What about the nightmares?" Tooth asked.

"We're going to fight them, me, you, Sandy and North when he gets back."

"What?" Jack tried to climb out of the sleigh but Bunny pushed him down and pulled the staff out of his hands so he couldn't fly of "you are hurt, sleepy and blind. We can finish this battle of without you" Bunny said.

"If you could do that then why would the moon want me to be guardians in the first place?"

"You've done enough to help already, Jack. North" he looked towards North who nodded taking the staff from Bunny and sitting in the drivers seat.

Bunny jumped out of the sleigh as it took of. Jack screamed, letting out his frustration and ran to the edge as if to jump, but he didn't he just clenched his fists and punched the side of the sleigh as if he could force it to land.

"Jack, Bunny is right, you need rest. We fight without you for a while" North said reaching out behind him to comfort the kid but Jack backed away.

"I don't want to!" he shouted "I want to fight with you! How can you expect me to stay put after coming so far?" Jack shouted.

"You have fought well Jack, fighting more will just end in pain... we will all fight better knowing you are safe at pole" North said "Phil will play with you!"

"I don't want to play with Phil" Jack mumbled as he hugged his legs holding back tears "this isn't fair" he whispered as dream sand mad it's way to him forcing him into sleep filled with dreams, colourful dreams where he couldn't even remember the darkness of being blind.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack woke up, and it was more like falling asleep. The darkness, it took him a second to remember what was going on, for the memories of Pitch and the guardians to flood back. He sat up feeling what he was sitting on, a bed, it had no blankets but it had a cushion and was soft, he smiled.

Carefully he got up and looked around for his staff, his smile vanished when he failed to find it "North!" he shouted, he heard the door open "I can't find my staff!" he complained before there was time to say anything.

He was surprised when North didn't reply and instead some strange language he didn't understand was spoken, a yeti, maybe Phil, Jack couldn't tell. He frowned, this would not be easy, he couldn't understand the yetis and he couldn't see there expressions or there sign language.

Jack felt a furry hand on his shoulder and grabbed it unsure what to do "do you know where my staff is?" he asked hopefully.

The yeti said something he couldn't understand, from the tone do Jack decided it was negative.

"Is north here?"

Again a negative.

"Am I allowed outside?"

Another negative.

"Are all of this meant to be no?"

Sounded like a positive, Jack sighed and sat down on the bed again putting his head in his arms. North could have at least left him a note... then he realized he couldn't read without eyes.

"How long will he be? Did he say?"

Negative.

North landed in the same place as before, this time without losing control of the reindeer, Bunny and Tooth where first go go to him, Sandy right behind. They had been awaiting his arrival.

"Is he okay?" Tooth asked.

"Did he wake before you left?" Bunny asked.

"He did not wake, he had not got his staff, I decided he would do less damage without, left yeti in charge of him, he will be fine" North announced smiling "we talk while working, Teeth to collect! Dreams to spread! Easter eggs to hide! Let us go!" he shouted running of, followed by the others.

They worked hard that night. Many teeth where collected, many dreams spread with no interference from nightmares. Bunny painted and hid eggs hoping the kids would believe they had missed them on Easter and start believing again. It all went well.

In the morning they all, except Sandy, decided they would return to the pole to check on Jack. North's eyes widened when he saw the work shop in chaos, elves running around everywhere yetis complaining as they tried to fix things and a mischievous winter spirit laughing from on top of the rafters.

"Perhaps we should not leave him alone again..."

"But he was not alone! He was with yetis... Jack!"

Jack finally stopped laughing and instead looked angry, he crossed his arms before jumping down landing on the floor best he could, he looked in what he believed to be the guardians direction "I said I wasn't staying here!" he shouted.

"What do ya mean you ain't staying here? Would you prefer we throw you out in the snow?" Bunny asked.

Jack considered it for a moment then nodded "I like the snow."

Bunny rolled his eyes and jumped forwards picking Jack up "you caused a lot of trouble!" he scolded.

Jack struggled before giving in "I could have done much worse had you not taken my staff away!"

"I didn't take it away, mate, no point in you shouting at me" he said hopping towards North "where am I taking him?"

"I can take him" North offered reaching out for Jack.

Bunny shook his head "nah, mate, I got him."

North smiled and nodded calling a yeti over, a very angry once, North told him to show Bunny the way to Jack's room, the yeti sighed but did as he was told, grumbling along the way.

"I don't like the yetis... there no fun!"

"Not everyone has the same definition of fun as you, Jack!"

"My definition of fun is PERFECT!"

Bunny laughed "I'm sure it is, but you must respect others opinions, especially when there twice your size and there are many of them" Bunny advised.

"Like Pitch's nightmares?" Jack grinned.

Bunny laughed "okay, ignore that bit of advise" he said, Jack laughed.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

Jack hesitated "are there any blind spirits?"

"Apart from you I take it..."

Jack nodded.

"Well, I can't claim to know every spirit in the world" he said finally reaching Jack's room and sitting him down "but I haven't met any."

Jack frowned.

"Don't you go wishing bad stuff on other people" Bunny joked making Jack smile.

Bunny then pushed Jack down onto this back and began to remove his hoodie.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked trying to push Bunny away.

"Checking you haven't hurt yourself! You don't run around picking fights with yetis with broke ribs!" Bunny said as he managed to force it of Jack.

Jack moaned as Bunny poked the bandaged area "stop that."

Bunny grinned "sorry, Jack, but you can't blame me for worrying about ya" he said messing Jack's hair up, Jack smiled, he liked how Bunny was acting.

This probably would have freaked him out had he not know Bunny before the blizzard of '68, Bunny carefully began to remove the bandages "I'm going to get some clean one's, okay?"

"Bunny, I just made my way out of the reach of the yetis without my staff or sight, I'm fine" he said grinning up at the Easter Bunny.

He just shook his head "you may be capable of causing a lot of trouble, that doesn't mean your okay... it's means you insensitive!"

"Insensitive?"

"Ever fought what would happen if you fell down from there? You could end up in a worse state! You could make us worried, give us work making you better and most definitely get the yetis in trouble for letting you go up, ever fought of that?"

Jack laughed "sounds like a threat I can use next time the yetis decide to try and pull me back to my room" Jack announced.

Bunny ruffled his hair "you stay put, or I will lock you in your room!"

"What am I, ten?"

"Not sure but you sure act it, you never change" he said.

"Why would I want to? I'm happy the way I am!"

"Yeah, blind little child with broken bones, I'd definitely be overjoyed" Bunny grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes "pessimist!"

"Its' true!" he said getting up and heading towards the door "stay put" he said before leaving.

He came back only minutes later and smiled, Jack had fallen asleep, he must have been exhausted from all the playing. His eyes where closed and golden dream sand danced over his head. Jack dreamed of playing with Bunny and Tooth and North and Sandy.

"A dream that will soon come true" Bunny whispered, carefully replacing the bandages before leaving the room to go speak and to the other guardians.

Tooth was excited, overjoyed "this is great! And tonight was only night two! We still have five more! Look at all the lights we will have all our power back by then!" North chuckled.

"Perhaps... but remember what it cost to get that week?" Bunny said, he was proud of a good night's work, but still upset over Jack.

North sighed "we all know, Bunny, but we must not let that upset us, we must make Jack's sacrifice worth something! Then when we defeat Pitch we have a few hundred before he gets back to try and fix Jack!" North decided.

"If it is fixable..." Bunny pointed out.

"Pitch only had Jack for few second" Tooth pointed.

"And a few second is all it takes to do many things, it may take years to build a building but only second to destroy one" Bunny pointed out making the other two guardians look at each other.

Bunny sat down on a table and looked up at the globe, the lights now flickering "I'm worried about him... he is not used to darkness."

"We're all worried" North said.

"But not as much as me" Bunny whispered to himself, nobody could be as worried as him.


	20. Chapter 20

To the guardians surprise, Pitch kept to his word. He did not attack or interfere. They found no nightmares during the week. The lights where very nearly back to normal by the time the week was over. Jack was finding new ways to get around without his staff or eye sight, leaving the guardians to keep a close eye on him nearly twenty four hours a day.

Bunny was walking with Jack to the hall for breakfast, all the guardians where there to discuss about how the week was over and what they believed Pitch would do next. Jack was holding Bunny's hand, all do he had proven he didn't need to he was quicker that way.

"Bunny?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"...nothing..."

"Are you okay Jack?"

"I'm just..." his grip tightened on Bunny's paw and he stopped walking "scared..."

Bunny frowned seeing Jack's sadness "it's going to be okay..."

"I know but... it's so dark... so dark..."

Bunny pulled Jack close "it's okay, I'm here."

"How can I be sure do? If I can't even see you..."

"You've just gotta trust your other senses."

"I-I..."

"I know, I know, it's going to be okay Jack.. trust me" Bunny whispered pulling Jack closer, when Jack nodded Bunny led the way to the kitchen helping him sit down at the table and sitting by his side, not letting go of his hands, he looked up at the others with a worried expressions.

They looked at each other and back at Jack who sat quietly holding Bunny's paw tightly still. North was the first to speak, wanting to distract Jack from whatever it was that bothered him.

"As we all know, our week is up. We are strong, but we must learn from our mistakes and be cautious! The moment we let our guard down... our time is up."

All of them nodded in agreement "we can't afford to do any more bargaining with him" Bunny added, looking at Jack who, as expected, did not look back.

"No, that will not happen again... I say we attack before he gets the chance!"

Tooth was surprised "what? No!"

"I agree" Bunny replied.

Sandy looked hesitant, not absolutely sure who's side to be on. Finally he just shrugged deciding not to place a vote.

Jack took a second to take in what North had said "attack?"

North looked at Jack for a second then nodded, Jack didn't react, after a while North realized his mistake "yes."

"Why the hesitation?"

"I... didn't hesitated..."

"He nodded" Bunny explained, a slightly mocking tone.

"I forgot" North groaned.

"It's fine" Tooth whispered.

"I don't like the idea" Jack said.

"What idea?"

"Attacking."

"Why not, mate?"

"It's dangerous, to attack is to play on his territory."

"But it is also surprise and to move first."

"It is still way too dangerous! Pitch may even be expecting it."

"Jack... it does not matter, you will stay at pole anyway, Tooth may as well if she wishes."

"Wait, what? You can't expect me to stay here while you go of and fight!"

"Jack... you cannot fight now."

"I can too!"

Bunny laughed, Jack tightened his grip on Bunny's paw making the pooka pull away with a growl.

"I'm going."

"Jack, mate, this ain't up to you."

"Yes it is! What I do is up to me and only me!"

"As if you where any good at deicison making!"

"What is that meant to mean?"

Bunny grinned "well, you ain't exactly made very good decision up until now have ya? Bargaining with the enemy wasn't too bright, you've practically done nothing but cause trouble this last week, when you went against Pitch you decided it was a good reason to go back to him and do I have to remind you about how you partnered with Pitch in the first place?"

Bunny hadn't meant to upset Jack, simply make him see sense. But he knew he'd hurt him when he saw his face. Uncertain and surprised.

"You just need to stay put, okay Jack? We're only trying to help you?" he said softly placing a paw on Jack's shoulder.

Jack pushed Bunny away and stood up.

"Jack?" Tooth whispered worried.

"Just leave me alone" Jack replied heading towards the door, or at least he hoped he was. As he found it and left Tooth turned to Bunny.

"What was that for?!"

"I only wanted to make a point!"

"And could you have not just said we wanted to help him from the beginning?!"

"I didn't think, okay?!"

"Tooth, Bunny... calm down."

Sandy nodded, agreeing with North.

Tooth glared at Bunny but sat down all the same "fine, we'll fight Pitch, but just to get this over with" she whispered.

"Good, Jack has not his staff, he will probably sulk but we cannot worry about that now. We must plan attack!"

Bunny nodded, and together the four began to plan there attack.

Meanwhile, Jack was making his way towards a window to sit at. He would search for his staff if it weren't for his lack of sight. He could barely find the door out of a room, his staff would surely be well hidden away from him. He frowned as he felt the wind, asking him to come out and play. Jack wanted to, as he neared the window ledge he fought of how he could at least get his revenge on Bunnymund, and he got his inspiration when the wind again tried to pull him up into the air.

He began to climb, the wind guiding him, telling him where to put his hands and feet, he climbed out of the workshop and without too much trouble made it onto the rood. He smiled as did the wind, flying around him happily.

"If he was worried I would get hurt from climbing onto the banisters wait until he sees me up here" Jack laughed out loud. The wind blew harder, happy to see Jack smiled.

Jack walked closer to the edge, planing to sit down on the edge. The wind was blowing excitedly, and as Jack failed to notice he had reached the edge, he didn't have time to catch his balance. He hit the ground before he had the chance to realize he had fallen.

After the meeting Bunny was searching for Jack, he wanted to make sure Jack was okay. When he failed to find Jack in his room or at any of the windows he began to worry. Searching under tables and in the guest rooms "Jack!"

"Bunny? What is problem?" North asked.

"I can't find Jack anywhere..."

"Strange... I'll ask yetis" North said, soon all four of the guardians and over half of the yetis where searching for the missing winter spirit.

"I don't understand..." North whispered "he just disappeared... his staff is still here so he couldn't of flied of?"

"Maybe he just found a way outside?" Tooth suggested.

"The main doors are guarded" North replied.

Sandy formed a picture of a window.

"You think he jumped out a window?"

"He can be a bit mad sometimes but still..." Bunny didn't think Jack would go that far.

"Maybe he fell?" Tooth asked worried.

"I highly doubt it" North said "but we check anyway, Jack can be bit unpredictable."

"Jack!" Tooth shouted when she saw Sandy leaning over the limp figure.

Sandy looked up, sad and worried. He had found Jack within a matter of minuted thanks to his dream sand. The wind was strong, equally as worried over Jack.

"He must have fallen" Tooth said getting Jack into a more normal position, checking his bones.

North and Bunny where soon by there side. North looked confused "but from where? There are no windows nearby?"

Bunny looked up "perhaps the roof?"

"What would Jack being doing on the roof?" North asked.

Bunny growled "same as he does in the rafters every day, scare us."

"Oh... he must have been upset..."

"Serves him right" Bunny growled but forgot about his angers as he spotted Jack's leg "it's broken isn't it?"

"We should get him to a bed, take care of him..."

"We may need to delay the attack" Bunny said helping Tooth to Pick Jack up.

North nodded, none of them where willing to leave Jack alone until he at least woke up from his golden dreams. Which to there horror was longer than expected.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack woke up almost two weeks later. The first thing he noticed was the pain, he had a killer headache, his ribs ached and his leg and shoulder too. He let out a small moan as he felt what he was lying on, a bed, at least he wasn't still outside.

"Jack?" a soft voice spoke.

"He's done that several times in the last hour, I don't think his awake yet..." North whispered.

Tooth softly stroked Jack's cheek, eyes filled with worry. She gasped when bright blue eyes opened up "North! Bunny! Sandy!" she called and suddenly they where all by Jack's side.

Jack whimpered again, kind of glad he couldn't see them all, guessing it would surely make him feel claustrophobic. Sandy smiled happily at Jack, relieved. Tooth also seemed relieved. North looked slightly surprised as if he didn't understand what was going on and Bunny had an eyebrows raised.

"W-What... h-happened?" he whispered as he attempted to sit up.

"We think you fell of the roof" Tooth whispered.

"What you where doing on the roof we where planing on asking you" Bunny said folding his arms.

Jack smiled weakly "I was playing with the wind... I didn't see the edge..."

"I rest my case on the decision thing" he growled.

Jack flinched and looked away, closing his eyes. Tooth frowned "do you feel okay, Jack?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Jack nodded "I feel fine" he lied.

Bunny rolled his eyes, they could all see though the lie. But there was no reason to bother pointing it out, Jack probably knew they could tell it was a lie.

"Jack you should lie back down..." Tooth whispered trying to assist Jack who just brushed her of.

"I'm fine."

"Jack..." Tooth whispered "Bunny now look what you've done!"

"Me?" he looked shocked, his ears fell down angrily "why is it every time I chose to be honest I get shouted at because the kid is too fragile!"

"Oh do now you're calling him fragile? Can't you just leave him alone! Can't you see his already damaged enough!"

"Isn't that the same thing as calling him fragile!"

"He is not fragile, he is strong, but that doesn't make him invincible! And your not helping, Bunnymund!"

"At least I'm not treating him like a little kid, Toothiana!"

"He is a little kid!"

"The kid is three hundred years old!"

"And you're thousands yet still act less mature!"

"I didn't blindly climb onto the roof!"

The argument ended when both where hit hard with Sandy's sand whips. They where about to shout at him when they spotted Jack, crying into North's coat. North holding him close trying to comfort him. He glared up at the two other spirits.

Sandy who was also glaring made a picture of Tooth and Bunny arguing followed by Jack crying.

"Told you he was fragile..." Bunny whispered quietly although he sounded regretful all the same.

"Bunny" North spoke up "go get glass of water."

Bunny nodded and left to retrieve the requested item.

"Tooth, you can get some food?"

Tooth was about to complain then sighed and nodded, flying of obediently.

North and Sandy both sighed with relief once the guardians where gone, North carefully lay Jack back down on the bed "feeling better?"

Jack nodded.

"Don't worry about Bunny, his just angry about not being able to fight Pitch sooner."

"I didn't mean to fall of the roof."

"We never though you did."

At that moment Bunny came back looking angry. Jack reached out for the glass of water, he didn't expect Bunny to suddenly throw the water over him. He blinked as the wet water stuck to his face.

"Bunny!" North shouted.

Bunny just continued to glare at Jack who looked up, blue eyes stared into green "I'm wet..." Jack whispered. Bunny nodded, Jack grinned and laughed "I'm wet... you just threw water on me..." he laughed again. Then looked confused, then laughed once more.

Sandy raised an eyebrow unsure weather Jack actually found it funny or was just sort of confused. North seemed to be in a similar situation as he stared confused at the scene before him unsure weather to scold Bunny, laugh along, get Jack a towel.

When Tooth entered holding some food, she stopped, taking in the situation. Jack saw Tooth and smiled before covering his face with the sheets "I'm prepared this time!"

Tooth raised an eyebrow "what?"

"Bunny... threw water on Jack.."

"Why?"

"Dunno" Bunny replied "I just felt the urge to do so."

"You felt the urge to throw water on Jack?"

"Uh-hu."

Tooth nodded "so you did it?"

"Uh-hu."

Tooth nodded "you know what I have the urge to do right now?"

Bunny looked over to her when Tooth suddenly threw the plate of food at him. Bunny was suddenly covered in bread, soup and mash potato. He blinked with confusion. North burst into laughed, Jack probably would have had he been able to see.

"W-Why would you do that?" Bunny asked.

"Dunno" she crossed her arms "I had the urge to."

Bunny opened his mouth to say something then he looked at Jack and North and Sandy and closed it again.

Tooth grinned "I'm going to get some more food for Jack, I expect you to do the same with that glass" she said flying of.

Bunny looked down at the empty glass "I-I'll... be right back..." he said hopping of towards the kitchen to get some water.

Jack popped out from under his pillow "what just happened?" he asked.

Sandy laughed and pointed at North, who nodded and explained, making Jack laugh "oh I wish could have seen! I bet it was hilarious!" he sighed, as he fought of the darkness.

"It's okay Jack, Sandy will replay scene with sand when you get sight back?"

"If."

"When... we have practically forever Jack, we will get your sight back."

Jack smiled and nodded "thanks..."

"No problem... now lets get you dried of."

Jack opened his mouth then laughed "Bunny threw water one me..."

North and Sandy smiled at each other.


End file.
